


Child of the Arch

by kjoyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjoyy/pseuds/kjoyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilly was a waitress in a small town diner in Iowa. One day, two men came in to eat. Meeting them changed everything. Lilly always thought she was just a normal 24 year old woman. Turns out she was wrong. Turns out that she's not even human.</p><p>This story takes place during season five, with the apocalypse in full swing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Green eyes

"I'm here! I'm here!" I yelled as I walked into Tanks Diner. Tank himself peeked out of the kitchen, trying to hide his smile with a look of mock frustration.

"You're late, little miss." Walking back to clock in, I gave him a small peck on the cheek.  
"Oh, you know. Had to fend off all of my admirers and the paparazzi." All he did was shake his head and give me a little push out the kitchen door. I straightened my black t shirt and pants, grabbed my order pad and went to work.

Things were going smoothly when the bell above the door dinged and two men walked in. As I was making drinks I welcomed them cheerfully. "Good afternoon fellas. Take a seat anywhere you like and I'll be right with you." I took the drinks to the couple waiting and started heading to the two men. My steps faultered as I finally looked at them. One of them had their back to me, so I could see was his shaggy brown hair. The man sitting across from him had short sandy brown hair and bright green eyes. They were having a serious conversation, but went silent as I walked up to their table.

"Welcome to Tanks Diner. My name's Lilly, and I'll be your server. You guys still need a minute?"

The man with the shaggy hair looked up and smiled kindly. "No, we're ready. I'll have the grilled chicken salad. Dean?" Green eyes looked up from his menu, giving me a wicked smile.

"Hello," he said smoothly. "Yes, I'll have the double bacon cheeseburger with extra onions and your phone number." He winked as he said the last part.

I gave him a wicked smile of my own as I wrote down their order. "Sorry sweetheart. That's not on the menu." Before he could reply I walked away to put their order in. It just around quitting time, so the place filled up pretty fast. As I went about my work I kept glancing back at the two men. Green eyes would catch me every now and then and give me a smile before continuing their serious conversation. I was able to catch snippets as I waited on tables nearby. They seemed extremely interested in the string of storms we had been having.

This was Iowa, so we were use to over night weather changes. One day it's in the seventies and sunny, the next it was freezing and raining. Lately, though, things had gotten a little strange. It was spring, so storms happened regularly, but about two weeks ago we started getting severe lightning storms. The sky was constanly lit with purple streaks of lightning. You could always here the huge boom of the thunder following shortly after, but not a single drop of rain fell. They were spread out at first, but lately they had been happening every night.

"Order up," Tank shouted from the kitchen.

I grabbed the mens food and made my way to their table. Once again, they stopped their conversation when I came up.  
"Alrighty boys," I began as I sat their plates in front of them. "I've got one grilled chicken salad for Fabio, and one bacon double cheeseburger for Cassnova." Green eyes laughed out loud.

"Told you you looked like Fabio." His companion chucked a small piece of chicken at him, hitting him right between the eyes. "Hey! That's food abuse."

I smiled and shook my head. "So, are you boys storm chasers?" They gave each other a quick sideways glance. "Sorry, didn't mean to eavesdrop. I over heard you two talking about the storms we've been having lately."

"Oh, yeah. We are." As soon as Fabio said it, I knew he was lying. I wasn't sure how, but I knew. I decided not to say anything and let him continue. "So, have you ever seen anything like this before?"

I thought for a minute before answering. "No, I really haven't. I mean, it's spring ime in Iowa. Storms aren't exactly rare around here, but I've never seen anything like these before." He nodded his head slightly and gave his friend another glance. I could tell that they wanted to continue their conversation in private. "You guys enjoy your food. Let me know if you guys need anything else."  
Green eyes gave me another smile. "Oh, we will." I chuckled and turned my attention back to my other tables. It didn't take long for the place to fill up. By the time I got back to their table they were both gone, money for their bill on the table. They even left a twenty dollar tip. When I grabbed their money and ticket, I notices a napkin that had been set underneath with an note scribbled on it. 

Drinks? There was also a phone number. I smiled to myself and pulled out my phone. Quickly, I dialed the number and sent a text.

Drinks? I'm off at 10.

The reply came just a few seconds later.

See you at 10.

I smiled to myself as I put my phone away, then went back to work. With business picking up, the hours started to fly by. By the time nine thirty rolled around the diner was empty and I was able to start cleaning up. I was about to lock up the door and switch the sign to closed when I heard a grunt come from the kitchen, followed by the crash of pans hitting the floor.

"Tank?" I called to him a few times, but there was no answer. Just as I was about to open the door to the kitchen Tank opened it from the other side making me jump. "Jesus, Tank. Give me a heart attack why don't ya?" I smiled up at him, but all he did was stare down at me. "Tank?" My smile started to fade, giving way to concern. "Hey, are you alright?" His right hand shot out and wrapped around my throat.

"Tank! What the hell are you doing?" He started to push me backwards into the dining room. "Tank! Let me go!" I started to panic, clawing at his hand as it got tighter. Behind me, I heard the bell above the door go off and heard several people walking in. They made a circle around us. "What the hell is going on?" I asked, still clawing at Tanks hand. I stared up at him in fear. He blinked, but when he did his eyes went from their usual warm brown to stark black, a nasty smile came across his face. Panicking, I looked at the people surrounding us. They were all people I knew from around town, but their eyes were the same frightening black as Tanks. "Please, Tank. Let me go."

He barked a sinister laugh that made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. "Oh no. I don't think so." His grip tightened around my throat, cutting off my air way. I tried to speak, but I couldn't. "You're coming with us girl."

"Hey!" The voice came from behind me. From the door to the diner. "Let her go."

Tank threw his head back and gave an evil laugh. "There's seven of us and one of you Winchester. Think again." I felt water splash over both of us. For some reason Tank started to shriek in pain. He dropped me to the floor. I greedily sucked in air, putting my hand up to my neck. I would definitely have bruises.

I turned to see the green eyed man from earlier in the door way, trying to fight his way through the group of people. He was actually doing pretty good, until Tank joined the fight. Tank was a big man, standing at around six foot five and weighing at least two hundred pounds. When he joined in, two of the others with black eyes came at me and grabbed my arms. They dragged me up and tried dragging me back into the kitchen. I fought back with all of my strength, kicking and punching, but they were too strong. Inhumanly strong. One of the men punched me in the stomach, causing me to double over in pain. I fell to the floor, holding my middle.

The men tried to grab me again, but then they both stopped and stared at me, open eyed. I looked down at my hands to see light coming from my hands. My jaw dropped as I stared down at my hands, flipping them over to see where the light was coming from. It was coming from inside my hands, making the vains and bones visible through the skin. The light started to spread up my arms as I felt a huge weight start to settle in my chest, making it hard to breathe. I looked up to see the rest of the people, including green eyes staring at me in shock.

"What's happening to me?!" My voice was filled with panic. The weight on my chest felt like it was about to break through my ribcage when the light started to turn blinding. It was now coming from all over my body. "Help me!" Then it felt like my chest exploded. The bright white light filled the room, blinding everyone. I heard people start to scream and shriek in pain. There was a loud bursting noise as my chest felt like it was being torn open. As quickly as it came, the light vanished. I fell to the floor with my head spinning. The bodies of my would be captures were sprawled over the floor. As my eyes began to close, I saw the green eyed man sit up and look at me with wide eyes. Then it all went black.


	2. Parentage

Deans POV

I stood in Bobbys run down kitchen with Sam. Both of us staring at the black haired woman, Lilly, passed out on Bobbys couch. After she had passed out I had taken her with me to pick up Sam from the motel. I had tried to tell him what happened, but I wasn't even sure what had happened. 

The light had been so bright that I had to cover my eyes. It looked like it gad been radiating out of her core. Then, when the light was at its brightest, it felt like a bomb had gone off. All of us had been knocked to the floor, but the demons had been screaming in pain. When the light went out I saw Lilly laying on the floor, passed out. The demons were all motionless, strewn across the diner. The thing that really freaked me out was that every single one had their eyes burned from their skulls. I had only seen one thing capable of doing that. Angels. By the way Lilly had been freaking out when she started to glow like a damn glowstick, she obviously had no idea what was happening.

After I grabbed Sam and told him what had happened, we called Bobby. None of us had any idea what the hell had happened. The one person who might have known, Cas, wasn't answering his damn phone. So we waited for either her to wake up, or Cas to finally call us back. Bobby was sitting behind his desk in his wheelchair, looking through every book he could find to get some answers. He was the one to break the silence.

"Okay, tell me one more time. This light just came out of nowhere?"

I let out a deep sigh, rubbing my eyes as I walked back into the living room with a beer in my hand. "Yes. For the hundredth time, it came out of no where. It started in her hands. You know how if you put a flashlight against your palm you can see the veins and everything?" Both him and Sam nodded. "It was just like that, except no flashlight. I don't know what the hell it was, but as soon as it was over every demon was on the floor with their eyes burned out." I ran my hand through my hair and looked down at her. Her black hair was slightly covering her face. She hadn't woken up once on the drive here. At least she was still breathing.  
Taking another swig of my beer I shook my head. "I'm telling you, I've never seen anything quite like it." 

"Do you think she could be like Anna?" Sam asked. "I mean, she seemed pretty normal at the diner, but you never know."

Bobby took off his signiture trucker hat and ran his hair through his greying hair. "Did the demons say anything as to why they wanted her?"

Again I shook my head. "All they said was that she had to go with them. No why or anything. She's obviously something, otherswise they wouldn't have had so many to take one girl." Again, I looked down at her. The night definitely didn't end like I wanted it too. With that long black hair and her warm brown eyes, she was a real looker. Plus she had a smartass attitude, which was just hot. A groan came out of her and she started to move around. "Bobby!"

Lillys POV

I let out a low groan as I started to come to. My head was pounding and my body felt like it was on fire. I lifted my hands and started rubbing my temples when I realized that I wasn't on the cold tile floor ofthe diner. Next to them, closer to eye level was a middle aged man with a trucker hat who was in desperate need of a shave. I opened my other eye and looked around. I was laying on a worn out sofa that smelled of musk and moth balls. There was a large desk by one wall with shelves filled with well worn books behind it.

"Uh, hi." My voice was rough because of how dry my throat was from screaming. "Water?"

The long haired one jogged into the kitchen and came back with a tall glass of tap water. I went to sit up, but as soon as I did my head started spinning. I almost fell back down, but strong, gentle hands caught me, easing me up in to a sitting position. I nodded a thank you and took the glass of water, drinking it down greedily. "Thanks," I whispered.

"Hey. Lilly, right?" I nodded. "Lilly, my name's Sam. This is Dean and Bobby. This is Bobbys house."

I gave Dean and Bobby a weak smile, which faded quickly. Closing my eyes, I tried to remember what had happened. The last thing I remember was pain and light. "What the hell happened?" The three men looked at each other carefully, then Dean shook his head.

"Actually, we were hop[ing you could tell us." I raised and eyebrow and shook my head.

"I have no damn clue. The man I have known since I was little tried choking me and his damn eyes changed color. Why the hell did they try to kill me?" Again, Dean shook his head.

"I don't think they were gonna kill you. I heard the big guy say he was taking you with them."

My brow furrowed as I thought about that. Then I remembered the light that had been coming from my hands. I quickly lifted my hands and turned them over, looking at them closely. Now they seemed perfectly normal. "What was that light? I was glowing like a damn glow worm." Dean and Bobby smiled and Sam chuckled.

"Again, we're not sure." Sam sat down on the couch next me. 

"What happened to their eyes?" I thought back to Tank. It made my heart hurt when I thought about it. I raised my hand to my neck and gingerly touched the bruises that were already forming. "They were pitch black. All of them. I've known those people most of my life. I've never seen their eyes like that before."

"Okay, this is gonna sound a little unbelievable," Sam started. 

I cut him off quickly. "I discovered I can glow like a teenage boys bed sheets under a blacklight. Try me." Dean burst out laughing and Bobby shook his head with a big grin on his face. 

Sam chuckled. "Okay, I get it." His eyes turned serious when he looked back at me. "They were demons. Your boss and friends were possessed."

I raised an eyebrow and looked to Dean and Bobby. Neither of them looked like they were joking. I couldn't speak for a moment as I let that process. "So, what you're telling me is that, people I have known my whole life got possesed by demons. And the demons were trying to kidnap me?" All three men nodded. "Why the hell would demons want to kidnap me? I'm nobody. Hell, I don't even own a car!"

Dean spoke up. "We're not sure why they wanted you. You honestly don't know why anyone would want to hurt you?"

"No! I'm a twenty four year old country girl who works as a freaking waitress!"

This time Bobby chimed in. "Alright, honey. Calm down. It's alright. We're just trying to figure out whats going on here. We just want to help."

I sighed and dropped my head into my hands. "I'm sorry. I just- I'm just having a hard time processing all of this."

There was the sudden sound of rustling feathers and a breeze blew my hair from my face. I quickly looked up to see a man in a tan trench coat standing behind Dean. "What the fuck?!" I jumped back and stood on the couch. "What the fuck was that? Who the fuck is that?" My voice went up about three octaves.   
The man barely gave me a glance before he turned to the others. "You called?" Neither his voice or face showed any emotion. Dean spoke first.

"Lilly, this is Castiel. Cas, this is Lilly. She's why we called for you." Dean proceeded to tell Cas what happened at the diner. When he got to the part about the light, Cas turned and stared at me. It looked as though he was trying to figure out a puzzle. It was starting to make me uncomfortable, so I started looking around the large room. Once Dean got to when I woke up, Castiel walked up to me. He squatted infront of me and stared intently into my eyes. He stayed like that for a good five minutes. 

"Cas-" He cut Sam off before he could finish.

"You're soul. It seems... Familiar to me." He didn't look away as he said it, just kept staring unnervingly into my eyes. 

"What do you mean?" My voice was small when I finally spoke. There was something about this man, Cas, that spoke of power. He was only a few inches taller than me, but there was something about him that made him feel a whole lot bigger. 

"There's only one way to know for sure." He rolled up the sleeve of his coat. "This will be very painful, but it's the only way to know for sure."

He watched me, waiting for my permission. I glanced up at Dean and Sam. The looked to each other, then back at me and shrugged. I took a deep breath. "Okay."

Castiels arm came forward and his hand actually went into my body. At first I was so shocked that I said nothing. Then the pain hit. It felt like a red hot poker was being shoved into my very soul. I screamed in agony. No pain I had ever felt was as bad as this. I threw my head back and screamed again. Then, almost as soon as it started, he withdrew his arm and the pain vanished. I gasped, sucking in air greedily. Wrapping my arms around my middle I pitched forward. Both Dean and Sam sat next to me and put their arms around me. Dean put the loose strands of my black hair behind my ear.

"Hey. It's okay. It's over." All three of us looked up at Castiel expectantly. "Well?"

The mans eyes were wide as he stared down at me. He looked completely shocked. 

"Cas!" Dean yelled, snapping him out of his trance. But he never took his eyes off of me. "Come on, clue the rest of us in."

Finally, Castiel spoke. "It is forbidden. We were told it was impossible." He knelt in front of me, staring deep into my eyes. Then he took my hand. The men looked back and forth between me and Cas, suprise written all over their faces. 

"Come on, spit it out already!" Bobby yelled. "Is she an angel or what?"

Cas shook his head. "This girl is no angel. She is a Nephilim." I looked at Dean, Sam and Bobby to see if they knew what that was. Dean and Sam just looked confused. However, Bobbys jaw had dropped.


	3. Is This the Real Life? Is This Just Fantasy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapters seem a bit short. I'm working on making them a bit longer.

Dean looked back and forth between Bobby and Cas. "Sooo, you gonna tell us what the hell a Nephilim is or just leave us hanging?"

Castiel spoke first. "A Nephilim is the child of an angel who has laid with a human." It took a minute for that to sink in. An angel? 

"Now wait a minute," Dean started. "Angels can have kids?"

"Yes." Still, Castiels eyes never left mine. "When humanity was still very young, a few angels became enticed by the beauty of human women. They came to Earth against Gods wishes and laid with them. The children born from these encounters were born with imence power. These children grew to be very arrogant and used their power to get or destroy anything they pleased. They came to believe themselves gods and kings among men, and saught to rule over the human race. God saw how destructive the Nephilim had become and wiped them from the Earth. It was decreed that no angel shall ever lay with a human again or they shall be sent to spend the rest of eternity in Hell. Those who tried to defy Gods order were stripped of their grace and cast out of Heaven."

My eyes grew wider as he told the story. My brain couldn't really wrap around what he was saying. The child of an angel? This couldn't be happening. There's no way this could be true.

"Lilly?" Castiel spoke, pulling you from your thoughts. "Do you know who your parents are?"

"Of course I do! My mother was a school teacher. A human school teacher. She died of cancer when I was twelve."

"What about your father?"

"My father was a janitor. He left me and my mom when I was little." I dug into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet. "I have a picture of them." When I found the picture I handed it to Castiel. "This is them."

Castiel stared at the photo for a moment, then shook his head slowly. "I should have known. He is the only one who would have thought to do such a thing." Dean, Sam and Bobby went over and looked at the picture.

"Son of a bitch," Dean whispered. All four of them looked at me with shocked expressions.

"I can't believe it." Sam sounded just as shocked.

"Are any of you going to tell me what the hell you're talking about?" I looked at all of them in panic, my gut twisting. "What can't you believe?"

Castiel handed the picture back to me. "You're father was no janitor. That is the arch angel Gabriel." My jaw dropped. Tears started gathering in my eyes, but I couldn't even move to wipe then away.

"That's- That's not possible." My voice was barely a whisper. "It's not."

Castiel took my hand in his, giving me a look of kindness. "I am sorry, but you are Gabriels child."

Sam broke the silence. "If she didn't even know what she was, then how did the demons figure it out?" Castiel stood and turned to the men.

"With as much power as the Nephilim have, they give off a certain aura. Like now, her power feels like little needles grazing my skin. It is a miracle they had not found you before now."

I leaned back into the couch with wide eyes as the men talked. I didn't hear a single word they said. My mind was spinning, making me feel dizzy and sick to my stomach. All of the things I was told about my father, about my family, were lies. Tears still rolled down my cheeks, but I couldn't make a single sound. 

"Hey." I looked up to see Bobby rolling his wheel chair up to my side. "It's alright. You're gonna be okay." I simply shook my head.

"How the hell is this alright? Everything my father told me when I was little was a lie. I'm not even human!" My shout caught the attention of the other three. Dean sat on the couch next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. He didn't say anything, he just simply held me. I looked up at him, then back to the others.

"I need-" I quickly wiped my cheeks and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to compose myself. "I need to take a shower."

Bobby gave me a half smile and nodded his head to the right. "It's just up the stairs, first door on the right. Help yourself."

"Thank you," I whispered as I stood. Sam looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Will you be okay?"

All I did was nod as I walked past him, keeping my eyes on the floor as I made my way up the stairs. Once I was in the bathroom I closed the door, laying my forehead against the cool wood. My entire body started to shake and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Suddenly, my knees gave out and I fell to the floor with a thud. Sobs racked my whole body. Bringing my knees to my chest, I let myself cry. Flashes of Tank, with his hand wrapped around my throat, played in my mind.

There was a light tap on the door, followed by Deans voice. "Lilly? Are you okay in there?" I couldn't answer. I was still sobbing silently. "Hey, I'm coming in." The door opened and Dean slid inside. He knelt in front of me and put his hand under my chin, lifting my face so he could look at me. I looked into his eyes and tried to catch my breath. "Hey, you're safe now. Okay?" I nodded, still unable to find my voice. He sat down next to me and pulled me close, laying my head against his shoulder.

We sat in silence for a while. Once I was finally able to breath and my body no longer shook, I gently pulled away and looked up at him, giving him a weak smile. 

"I'm sorry. You probably think I'm over reacting." 

He shook his head. "Not at all. You've been through a hell of a lot in a short amount of time. If you weren't upset, then I would be worried." He gave me a crooked smile as he stood and held out his hand. I took it gratefully, and he pulled me up to stand. "You should get yourself cleaned up. Might help you relax a little." When I nodded, he opened the door. "We'll be down stairs when you're done."

"Thank you, Dean. For everything." Again he smiled, then shut the door behind him. I listened as he went down the stairs, then took a deep breath.


	4. In or Out?

After finally getting the shower working, I stepped under the steaming water and let out a deep sigh. I hadn't realized how tense all of my muscles really were until they all started to relax. The only thing other than mens body wash I could find was some regular bar soap. For more then fifteen minutes, I scrubbed and scrubbed until my skin stung. Whether I was trying to wash away the sweat and dirt, or what had happened in the last twenty four hours, I couldn't really decide. Once my skin started to sting from my constant scrubbing, I stepped out and found a towel. Realizing I didn't have any other clothes, I sighed and put my work uniform back on.   
I made my way down the stairs, still drying my long damp hair. As I walked back into the living room all four men turned and stared at me. 

"Are you feeling better?" Sam looked worried as he said it.

"Better then I was." I took a few more steps into the room and noticed how they were all watching me. Letting out a deep sigh, I tried to give them a small smile. "You guys can stop staring at me like I'm gonna explode." My brows furrowed. "Well, explode again." I walked over and plopped down on the couch and finished drying my hair. Something poked my shoulder, and I looked up to see Dean looking down on me with a serious expression. "Okay, fine. I'm still freaked out. Can you blame me? Demons, possession and angel babies is a little much to try to take in in one day."

Bobby grunted. "We know what you mean." He then looked over to Cas. "So, what the hell should we do now?"

"We cannot allow Lucifers forces to get their hands on a Nephilim child." As he spoke he stared over at me. Unnerving me, yet again. "If that were to happen, the war would be lost. Whether Lucifer defeats Michael or not." The other men all stared at him in shock.

"Hold on a damn minute. What do you mean 'it won't matter who wins?' I thought that their giant angel death match was suppose to be the big end game!" Dean took a step closer to Cas with every word he said, until he was almost in his face. "Now you're telling me that none of it matters?"

Cas sighed and shook his head. "There is no part of the prophecy that speaks of the involvement of a Nephilim. They were believed to be completely irradicated." This time he looked straight into my eyes when he spoke. "If Lucifer is able to bring her to his side, his victory will happen whether Michael kills him or not. A Nephilim is the only other creature on earth who could enter the gates of heaven on their own accord. She would be able to lead his army into heaven with or without him."

Now all four of them were watching me carefully. My eyes were wide and my mouth hanging open. Even not knowing what the hell this was all about, a feeling of dread set deep in my gut. Before I could say a word, Castiel spoke again.  
"I must find out how much the demons know. You cannot let her out of your sight." With that, he completely vanished.

I frantically looked around, trying to see where he went. Deans sudden outburst made me jump.

"Damn it!" He noticed me start. "Sorry. He does that a lot." He turned his attention back to Bobby and Sam. "What the hell does he expect us to do?"

Sam shrugged. "Watch her, I guess."

"Oh, thank you captain obvious. I mean wha-"

"Shut up, ya idjits!" Bobbys shout cut Dean off mid sentence. He nodded over to me and the boys turned to look at me. I must have looked like a complete idiot. My eyes were wide and confused. My mouth was wide open. "The girl's already been through hell, and you are pitchin' a fit over something she has no idea about!"

Dean sighed and Sam gave me a slight smile. "Sorry." They both said in unison. Dean walked over and plopped down on the couch next to me. "I guess you do have a lot to catch up on, huh?" All I could do was swallow hard.

All three of them took turns, filling me in on the upcoming battle royale that was going to happen between the arch angel Michael and the fallen angel Lucifer. They told how Castiel, who was also an angel, had chosen to fall from heaven to help them try to stop the apocolypse. Now the four of them and a few friends were the only thing standing between the world and complete and total disaster.

"So," Dean said as he clapped his hands together. "Any questions?" Bobby quickly swatted him upside the head, hard. "Hey!"

"Idjit," he said under his breath. Then he looked to me, his expression softening. "We get it's a lot to take in in one sit down, but if what Cas says is true. Which it seems like it is. Looks like we're gonna get to each other a lot better." They looked at me expectantly. All I could really do was nod. Then I started to chuckle, which turned into a full blown laugh. The three of them glanced at each other with worried looks, then just watched me. Like I was a stray animal that might bite.

"I'm sorry." I finally got control over myself, dropping my head into my hands. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have laughed."

"Nah, it's fine," Dean chimed in. "End of the world, demons and angels. Hilarious." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Listen, I believe you. Don't think I'm not taking this seriously. It's just, growing up, my mom was an extreme athiest. She always told me that we didn't need to go to church because there was no greater power than the willpower of men." I looked down at the worn hard wood floor. "Every night, when she would tuck me in, she would tell me that I don't need to pray to a god for happiness. That I would have to fight for my happiness, and that she would be right there fighting with me." The slight smile faded away. When I looked back up at the three men standing before me my expression was deadly serious. "Do you honestly believe that you- that we- can stop the end of the world?"

Dean and Bobby hesitated for just a split second, but Sam didn't. "Yes." His voice was strong and determined. "We can and we will." Dean and Bobby glanced at each other, then nodded in agreement.

Deans eyes hardened as he looked me in the eye. "We're gonna stop it, or we're gonna die trying."

I stared into those bright green eyes of his. They were filled with nothing but pure and unstoppable determination. I gave him a crooked smile. "Then I'm in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are getting bored with the lack of action or smut, don't fret. It's on its way


	5. Fitting In

The next few weeks were almost a blur. Thankfully, Sam volunteered to go out and find me some clothes. Not that my work uniform was uncomfortable, but after forty eight hours straight I was starting to get a bit of an aroma. Bobby had taken me under his wing, teaching me all about things that went bump in the night. He had dozens upon dozens of books on everything from vampires to Djin. I spent most of my time reading through them and listening to his stories about all of the hunts he had been on.

Castiel hadn't been back since that first day. It caused us all to be on edge, but we all did our best to try and distract ourselves  
Dean took it on himself to try and teach me about all of the different weapons they had in their arsenal in the trunk. He also taught me about the weaknesses of different creatures. Who knew salt could be so handy?

He also took it on himself to teach me how to fight. I had taken a few kick boxing lessons, so I wasn't a complete novice.

We stood facing each other on the gravel, in a large open space out in the salvage yard. We were surrounded by old and forgotten cars. Sweat drenched my black tank top and my black shorts were clinging to my skin. Dean was sweating, but of course not as much as me. He had a big grin on his face.

"You sure you don't need a break?" His smile got even bigger. "Don't want to push you past your limits."

I fell into a fighting stance and smiled right back at him. "Hey, if you're tired you don't need to use me as an excuse to quit." That made him laugh.

He started to saunter towards me. "Fine, but don't get mad if you break a nail or something." It was my turn to laugh.

He came even closer. Once he was just a few feet away, with lightening speed he struck out with his right fist. I was able to dodge and sent my left leg flying up, hitting him in the side. He gave a grunt when I connected, but didn't go down. Instead, he used his forearm to knock my leg down, causing me to loose my balance. While I was off balance, he grabbed my right arm and pulled me against him with my back to his chest. He held me there for a moment and peeked over my shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want to call it quits?" His breath was hot against my neck. 

I turned my face towards him, giving him my best come hither smile. "Hmmm. Let me think about it." I moved my hips back and forth, grinding against him. Those big green eyes seemed to go a shade darker as his smile widened. He pulled me tighter to his chest. Which is exactly what I was waiting for. I swung my head back as hard as I could, connecting with his jaw.

"Son of a bitch!"

I didn't give him a chance to retaliate. My elbow connected with his ribs. As he backed away I ducked low and spun. My fist hit its mark, slamming into his hamstring. With a grunt of pain he fell to his knees, looking up at me as I stood over him. I smiled again, this time in victory.

"Sure, let's take a breather." As I walked past him I gave him a swat right on his ass. I looked back and winked at him as he got up. "Come on, pretty boy. Hope you didn't break a nail."

"Oh, that's it!" He jumped to his feet and charged at me.

I took off at full speed towards the house, dodging around cars and trying to keep my footing. His steps were getting closer. Just in time, I looked back to see him slip on some loose gravel causing him to hit his shin on the bumper of an old busted mustang.

"Son of a bitch!"

I burst out laughing, but kept running. Even after tripping he was gaining fast, but the house was finally in sight. I burst through the screen door and threw my body against it, causing Dean to hit it face first. Sam who had jumped when I ran in fell to the floor laughing. Between the fight and the sprint to the house I was completely out of breath. My laughter came out in wheezing gasps. Dean, who had fallen on his ass after hitting the door, was holding his nose as he glared at me through the glass. Though I could see the smile behind his hand.

"Oh, you are gonna pay for that." He stood and pushed his way in the door. I rolled out of the way, hitting the fridge. Bobby wheeled into the kitchen, glaring at all three of us.

"What the hell are you three doing to my house?" He saw Sam and I on the floor, still laughing, then looked to Dean who was still holding his nose. "Ya know what? I don't even wanna know." Shaking his head, he turned himself around and went back to his desk. But not before I saw the smile he was trying to hide.

Dean walked over to the fridge and looked down at me. Doing my best to look as innocent as possible, I batted my eyes at him. He shoved the toe of his boot under my ass and lifted. I let out a squeek as I rolled into the cupboard. With a smirk on his face he grabbed my hand and hauled me up.

"I'll get you." With a wink he gave me a gentle shove out of the way and into Sam, who ended up accidentally getting my elbow to the side of his head as went to stand.

"Hey!"

Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge and popped it open, taking a long swig. "Hey nothing. That's what you get for taking a girls side over helping your brother."

"Oh, please!" Sam sounded exsaperated. "Like you've never done that before?"

"Never."

"Never? Oh, so in Omaha you didn't ditch me at a bar a mile from our motel while you took that red head-"

I took my chance and snuck out of the kitchen. The brothers continued to bicker at each other, but I ignored it and just shook my head. Bobby glanced up at me from behind his book. "Did ya get him good?"

With a big grin on my face I nodded. "Why, yes I did." When I saw what he was reading my smile faded. It was a very well worn and very very old bible. "Still nothing?"

"I've read every version of every bible ever written." Rubbing his eyes, he set the book down on the desk. "I haven't found anything that goes into detail about the Nephilim. Turns out Goliath, the giant that the David guy killed, was one. Other than that, pretty much squat." I stared down at the bible on the table. Bobby layed his hand on mine. "We'll find something."

"Yeah." I tried to give him a smile, but he saw right through it.

"Why don't you go clean yourself up? No offense, but you're starting to smell like one of the boys." That made me chuckle, and I nodded, standing and heading towards the stairs.

"I think you're right." Before heading to the bathroom I stopped by the guest room, where I was sleeping, and grabbed a fresh t-shirt and jeans. Then I headed for the shower.

With Bobby being in his chair, and the boys were definitely not the neatest people I had ever met, I had done my best to take on most of the cleaning duties. It was the least I could do, since they took me in. The bathroom was one place that I had been extremely strict with the boys. They had to clean up after themselves or suffer the consequences. Which was usually their stuff started disappearing. Once they cleaned up their mess, their things would magically reappear.

When I walked into the upstairs bathroom I smiled to myself. It was still clean. I peeled off my sweaty work out clothes, tossing them in the baskey, and took my hair out of the bun it was in at the base of my neck. It took the water a few minutes to heat up, but when it finally did hurriedly stepped under the steaming stream. I let the water fall over my face as I washed all of the sweat and dirt off of my skin. With a sigh, I turned off the water and reached for a towel as I stepped out. My brows furrowed as I looked at the empty counter top. I could've sworn I brought a towel in with me. Quickly, I peeked out the door to make sure the hall was clear before sprinting to my room. Throwing my clothes onto the bed, I started to walk to the small dresser when I heard the bedroom door squeak.

"Missing something?"

Slowly, I turned and looked towards the door. Dean held out his hand, my towel hanging from his fingers. His signature smug grin plastered to his face. I placed my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow. Shyness had never been one of my personality traits.

"Are you planning on giving that back?"

For a second his smile disappeared, replaced by contemplation. Then he shook his head and threw the towel over his shoulder. "I don't think I am."

That made me smirk. Taking my time, I started walking towards him, stopping just a few inches away. "Do I have to kick your ass again," I asked with sweet smile. He barked a laugh.

"I wouldn't call that kicking my ass."

"Then what would you call it?"

He didn't respond. Those brilliant green eyes of his stared into mine. When I first agreed to drinks with him all those weeks ago, I had thought that Dean would just be another one night stand. With everything that had happened since then, we had started to become closer. There had been constant sexual tension, but we had both ignored it. He knew I had way to much on my plate at the time, and I didn't want him to think that I would sleep with him just to repay his kindness. I had caught him sneaking glances many times, and he had caught me. We always ignored it, but this time felt extremely different. He wasn't taking advantage of me being naked and oogling my body. His eyes never strayed from mine. Which made it all the more erotic.

Lazily, he pushed himself away from the wall, closing the distance between us. Again, his eyes never left mine. He was still wearing the clothes he had on when we sparred. I could smell the mix of his after shave, sweat and the spicy musk. Slowly, I ran my hand up his stomach and chest. The hard muscles twitched under my fingers. When my hand reached the towel on his shoulder I tugged, letting it fall to the floor.

With that small act the smile faded from his face, replaced with an animalistic look that made my stomach quiver. He pulled me roughly to him, his lips meeting mine. I met his fevered kiss with an urgency of my own, tangling my fingers in his soft tan hair to pull him even closer. His arms wound around my waiste, hungrily pressing my body to his. I barely heard the door slam as he kicked it shut behind him.

He pulled away slightly, a low growl rumbling from his chest as his large hand grabbed my ass. I gasped as he lifting me off the ground and wrapped my legs around his waiste. Those full lips of his layed soft kisses along the line of my jaw, then down my neck. I threw my head back and sighed, my nails digging into his shoulders. In only three long strides he carried me to my bed and set me down gingerly. He straightened and quickly pulled off his grey t-shirt, throwing it across the room. My eyes met his as I ran my hands up his taught stomach, enjoying every twitch and clench my touch caused. Gingerly, I began kissing my way down his chest and stomach. I watched as his eyes closed and his head fell back with a sigh. His reaction urged me on. As I explored every curve of his well muscled stomach with my lips, I grazed the top of his jeans with my finger tips. His hips bucked at the touch.   
"Jesus." His voice was barely more than a whisper. Taking my time, I undid the button and zipper. I ran my lips over the curve of his hips as I pushed his jeans down his legs. I felt his hard shaft against my chest after freeing him from the unwielding demin. With another growl he kicked his jeans and boxers across the floor and wrapped his hands around my waiste, lifting me up the bed so I lay on my back. His hungry lips found mine, then slowly made their way down my neck. I gasped a his teeth grazed my collarbone. He kissed and nipped his way down my chest. I felt him pull away slightly and looked down at him. Ours eyes met for a moment before his hungrily took my nipple into his mouth. My back arched into his touch as I threw back my head and moaned in pure exctasy. As he sucked and kissed my breast I felt his hand slowly move up my thigh, kneading and massaging as it went. When his fingers grazed my center my hips bucked against him. I had to bite down on my bottom lip to keep from crying out.

Urged on by my bodies response, he slowly began working his fingers around my clit. As his nimble fingers began moving faster, I wrapped my fingers in his hair, my knuckles turning white. He moaned against my breast, his teeth grazing the tender flesh.  
"Dean!" My nails dug into his skin as I moaned his name. No longer able to hold back, he made his way back up my body. I gasped, my eyes opening wide as his tip brushed against the tender flesh between my thighs. For a moment we both just simply stared at each other, taking in every detail. Moving his hips slowly, he rubbed his length against me making me moan. I looked into his eyes. When I spoke my voice was pleading. "Please."

His lips captured mine as he slowly entered me. I moaned against his kiss as he filled me, stretching the delicate walls. He broke the kiss, pressing his head into the curve of my neck as he moaned. At first our rhythm was slow, but it didn't take long for the pressure to build. As his strokes became more fierce I moved with him, grinding myself against him to increase the friction. My nails dug into the firm muscles of his ass as I urged him on, and he obliged. Soon the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the air around us. I felt the pressure build in my stomach until it finally exploded, sending wave after wave of pleasure through my entire body. Dean captured my lips with his own, swallowing my screams of ecxtasy. As my muscles clenched around him his own orgasm hit. He drove himself into me harder then ever, all of his muscles clenching as he moaned into our kiss.

As our muscles began to relax, he trailed kisses down my neck. We stayed tangled in each others arms as we began to catch our breath. When we were finally able to breathe normally he lifted his head, looking down at me. Then he did something I wasn't expecting. he kissed me again, but this time it wasn't fierce with passion. It was soft and tender. My eyes went wide for a moment, but then my eyes went closed and I kissed him back.

When he pulled away he was smiling down at me. "That was-"

"Lilly! Cas is back!" Sam burst through the door then froze. Then quickly covered his eyes. "Wow, okay. Was NOT expecting that." He backed out the door and started to close it. "Uh, come down whenever you, uh, done. Wow." 

When the door closed Dean and I looked at each other for a moment. Then both of us burst out laughing, collapsing against each other.


	6. Nothing But A Hound Dog

Still laughing, Dean rolled to lay beside me as I lifted myself up on my elbows. "We should head down."

"Yeah, we should." Though, neither of us moved. With a smile, he tucked a bit of my hair back behind me ear. Then with a sigh he stood and held out his hand. When I took it he yanked me up, making me laugh again as he held me close. Suddenly, his expression became serious as he looked down at me, leaning in to kiss me passionately. He let me go and went to pick up the towel still lying by the door, wrapping it around his waiste. "I'm gonna grab some fresh clothes." Smiling back at me, he stepped out the door. "I'll meet you downstairs." Quietly shutting the door behind him, he left.

I ran my fingers quickly through my hair as I ran around, trying to find the clothes I had for after my shower. As I quickly threw on the shorts and tank top I tried to wipe the silly grin off of my face. We had been waiting to hear from Cas for weeks. I should've been ready to jump out of the bed, but I wished he would have waited a few more minutes before he popped in. 

Flinging open the door, I jogged to the stairs but stopped short. Sam was standing at the top of the stairs and turned to me as I skidded to a stop. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Hey, sorry about barging in. Guess I should've knocked."

I gave him a small smile. "It's okay. Sam, what's wrong? Is Cas alright?"

He sighed heavily and glanced down the stairs. "Yeah, he's fine but." His face became apologetic. "He brought someone with him." 

As if on que, I heard someones voice. "Hey, easy tiger!" A loud thud followed. "Ow!"

My eyes went wide. I knew that voice. Sam stepped aside as I slowly made my way downstairs. When I came to the doorway I froze, my eyes glued to the man standing in front of Bobbys desk.

"You wanna tell me why you kidnapped me?" The man turned as he spoke, his eyes meeting mine. They were the same rich brown I saw every time I looked into the mirror. "Lilly?" A look of complete shock crossed his face, then he looked at Sam, who was standing somewhere behind me. "What the hell have you two idiots done now?"

My eyes never left his as I walked right up to him. 

"Hey, kiddo." He sounded uncomfortable. Instead of replying, I used all of my strength and punched him square in the nose. "Ah!" He fell to the floor holding his face. 

I lunged forward, intending to hit him again, when large arms wrapped around my waiste and lifted me in the air. Spinning me around. "Put me down!" I kicked out my legs, trying to get free. "You son of a bitch," I spat at my father. "You lying son of a bitch!"

"Woah, what the hell is going?" Dean was running down the stairs. "Sammy, what-" he stopped mid sentence when he saw Gabriel on the floor with a bloody nose. "Awesome." He glared down at him.

"Well, it's nice to see you too." Gabriels voice was muffled by his hands. "That hurt!"

I was still fighting to get free. "Good! I hope it hurts like hell!" I turned my anger towards Sam. "Put me down, or so help me-"

"Everybody calm down!" Bobby made his way to the middle of the room. "Let's just take a deep breath, here. Sam, put her down." I fell to the floor hard as Sam dropped me and stepped back. When I tried to get to Gabriel again Dean grabbed my arms, holding me back. Gabriel scooted away, his back hitting the desk. "Hey, calm down." Bobby pointed at me and gave me a sharp look. "I don't need any more blood on my floor."

With a sigh I dropped my head, looking down at the floor. When I spoke, my voice was rough with barely supressed anger. "Let me go, Dean." He gave my arms a reassuring squeeze, but let me go. I glared at my father as he went to stand, using the desk to push himself up off the floor. He watched me like he was waiting for me to pounce.

"I found that extremely enjoyable." I turned to see Castiel standing off to the side of the desk, watching Gabriel wipe at his nose with the sleeve of his jacket. The corner of his mouth was curved up the slightest bit. It was the first time I looked at Cas. There was a cut across the bridge of his nose, and his usually tidy hair was ruffled. There were patches of dirt on his suit pants and trench coat as well.

Bobby looked around at all of us. With a sigh, he turned his chair around to look at Cas. "Now that the boxing match is over you wanna tell us what you found out?"

Cas grudgingly looked away from my bloodied dad and turned to the rest of us. "I went back to Lillys home and found a group of demons going through her things." My eyes went wide. "I was able to capture one of them before left their vessel-"

"Why didn't you bring it here?" Dean interrupted. I smacked him upside the head to shut him up.

"Be quiet." He glared at me, but kept his mouth shut. I turned back to Cas. "Go on."

"I didn't bring him here because she is here. It was too much of a risk." His eyes met mine. "It wouldn't say how they had originally found out about you, but Lucifer now knows of your exsistance. I fear he will not stop until he has you." He then turned to Gabriel. "I was able to track him down, but he discovered I was following him and trapped me in a hospital with someone named Doctor Sexy." Gabriel burst out laughing, still holding his nose. Dean and Sam smirked, but stayed quiet. 

"Why did you bring him here?" When I spoke, Gabriel quieted down with a sigh.

"Lilly-" I cut him off sharply.

"You left us. You left when we needed you most." I took a step forward and felt someone grab onto my hand. Looking back, I saw Dean watching me carefully. "Do you know what happened to mom?" Gabriels eyes dropped to the floor. "She got sick. Every day I had to watch her get worse and worse. I had to watch her die. Where were you?" I shook my head violently. "You told me every night, when you tucked me in to bed, you told me how much you loved me and my mom. Then I wake up one morning and you're gone."

"I had to." His voice was small, eyes still on the floor. "If I hadn't left then they would've found you." Finally, he looked up at me. I was shocked to see he had tears in his eyes. "Zachariah showed up that night. I don't know how he found me, but he did. I couldn't let them find out about you. If they had, both you and your mom would've been dead that night."

Sam and Dean had told me about Zachariah. For an angel, he was a real dick. Though they wouldn't tell me exactly why, he had been a giant thorn in their side since the beginning. All they would tell me was that he was Michaels right hand man, and would do anything to get the big fight to happen.

"If I had known you had gotten involved with these two knuckle heads I would've-"

"Those knuckle heads saved my ass!" Gabriels eyes went wide and he glanced back at them. "If it weren't for them I would be locked in a hole somewhere with those damn demons!" I gestured to Cas and Bobby. "If it weren't for them I wouldn't even know what I am. So you better think twice before talking shit. I have respect for THEM, not you." With that I turned and left, slamming the door as I walked out to get some fresh air. 

I could hear them talking inside, but I did my best to ignore it. After a few minutes the door opened behind me. Sam walked over and sat next to me on the step. Neither of us said anything for a while, just sat there watching the sun start to go down.

"That was a hell of a punch." Both of us laughed, and I finally looked up at him. "Listen, I get it. I know what it feels like to be lied to by your family. For them to tell you you're something you're not. It sucks, and it hurts." He knudged my shoulder with his own. "But you can't let it change who you believe you are. You're still the same person you were all those weeks ago. You just know a little more about the world then you use to."

I layed my head on his shoulder. "Thanks, Sam." I felt him rest his chin on the top of my head.

"No problem. You ever need to talk, I'm here." Nodding, I sighed. 

We sat there for a while longer, not saying anything, until the door opened again. This time it was Cas.   
"Lilly, may I speak to you?" He glanced down at us. "In private."

Sam stood, ruffling my hair with his hand as he did. "I'm gonna go get something to eat." I playfully swatted his hand away and stood. He smiled at me as he opened the door. "Remember what I said." I nodded, and he went inside. 

"What's up Cas?" I leaned against the wall of the house, folding my arms.

"I'm sorry you are upset." He paused and I raised an eyebrow. "The angels know of your exsistence now. I do not know if they will try to kill you or try to use you as a weapon." My eyes went wide. "Gabriel has left. He is going to try and lead them and the demons away from here. I must give you something." Taking a step forward, he put his hand on my chest. For a split second it felt like my ribcage was on fire. I gasped and pulled away, holding my midsection.

"What the hell was that?"

"Enochian sigals. I carved them into your ribcage. They will keep you hidden from all angels, including myself and your father."

"Uh, thanks?" He nodded before turning and going back inside. Still rubbing my chest, I followed him in. Dean, Sam and Bobby were all in the kitchen.

"You honestly think we can trust him?" Dean Had his back to me. Obviously he was having doubts about Gabriels cooperation.

Sam shrugged. "You saw his face when he saw her. He may be a have a weird way of showing it, but he does care." 

Dean shook his head as he grabbed a few beers out of the fridge, handing one to Bobby and Sam. "I don't trust that winged bast-" He saw me standing in the doorway when he turned around. "Oh, hey."

"I think the word you were looking for was bastard." 

He smirked. "Uh, yeah. That."

Bobby rolled up to me. "How you holding up, kiddo?"

I walked past them and grabbed myself a beer. "I'm tired and pissed off. How bout yourself?"

He smiled up at me. "I know the feeling. You wanna help the boys demon proof the house?" I raised an eyebrow as I took a swig from my beer. Bobby just shrugged. "Better safe then sorry." He looked out into living room at Cas. "What's wrong with you?"

Cas was staring at the floor with his head cocked to the side, like he was listening to something. After a minute his head turned to me sharply, his eyes wide with what could only be fear. "Something is wrong. He needs me."

"Cas, what is it?" Before I could even finish my sentence he was gone. I threw my arms up in the air and turned towards the others. "My family tree is gettin' damn annoying."

"Oh, believe me, we know." Sam walked over to the hall closet and grabbed a large bag of salt. "Think we should get started." 

Dean and I set down our beers and grabbed some salt, getting to work on all the doors and windows. I was working on the last few windows in the living room when we ran out.

"Bobby, you got anymore hidden around here?"

"There should be a few more bags out in the shed."

With a nod I went outside. The shed was tucked back in the salvage yard. It took some digging, but I finally found some buried by a bunch of shovels. I threw them over my shoulder, only getting a few steps out the door when I heard it. A deep, rumbling howl cut through the air. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end. Holding tight to the salt, I took off towards the house at full speed.

"Lilly!" Deans voice came from the direction of the house. 

Before I could shout back there was a loud crashing behind me. I turned and saw some invisible force crash down on the top of one of the cars, denting the roof and popping the last still intact window. I pumped every ounce of energy I had into my legs. "Dean! Get Bobby safe!" Not bothering to look back, I focused on the house. Fifty yards. Twenty yards. I came around the last car and saw the house. Dean and Sam started runng down the steps towards me. "Go back! Go back insi-" A heavy force slammed into my back, knocking me onto my stomach. One of the bags of salt busted open, covering me. The thing on top of me howled in pain and jumped back, its claws cutting through my shirt and back as it did. I screamed in pain as warm fluid ran down my side. As I tried to stand salt fell into the gashes, causing me to scream again. I felt strong arms grab me and pick me up, carrying me up the stairs and into the house.

The pain caused my vision to go black as I was set on my side on the floor in front of the desk. I looked back to see Sam pouring salt in front of the door and the last window. The thing slammed against the door, causing the whole frame to shake. Dean came running back to me with a pitcher of water and some towels.

"I've gotta rinse the salt out of the wound. This is gonna hurt like a bitch." He folded up one of the towels and held it up to my mouth. "Bite down on this." I bit down on the musky smelling thing, panting around it. He rolled me slightly onto my stomach. As the water started flowing over my back I bit down with all my strength, the towel muffling my screams of pain. My nails broke the skin of my palms as I squeezed my hands into fists. Finally, the water stopped and was replaced by the press of cloth. I gasped and grabbed onto Deans forearm.

"Dean! I need a little help over here!" I looked to see Sam pressed against the door. The creature slammed into it over and over. Dean ran over, throwing his weight against the door. 

As I watched them do their best to keep the door together, I felt a strange tingling in my hands. Looking down, I saw that they were starting to glow with that same strange light as at in the diner. I closed my eyes and clenched my fist, trying to focus all of my energy into my hands. Using all the strength I could muster, I managed to crawl towards the boys. Sam looked at me with wide eyes.

"Lilly? Get back!"

"When I tell you to, open the door and get back."

Deans eyes went wide. "What the hell are you talking about?!" He looked down and saw my hands. "Lilly-"

"Just do it!" I situated myself about ten feet from the door and stood, still focusing on my hands. Closing my eyes, I lifted one hand towards the door. When I opened my eyes everything seemed blurred by a white haze. "Now," I whispered.

"Lilly-"

"Do it now!" They both looked at me for a split second, then they jumped back. The door flew open. With the haze in my vision, I could make out the form of the thing in the doorway. It was the size of a great dane, with twice the girth. "Smile, you son of a bitch." I aimed all of the energy in me towards it. Blue flames covered its body. An unholy howl echoed around us. It became so loud that we had to cover our ears. With one last high pitched scream it exploded, sending burning chunks everywhere. I swayed before falling to my knees. When I looked up at Sam and Dean, they were both staring at me with their mouths hanging open. With a sigh, I managed a weak smile. "Got it." It was silent for a moment, then I heard Bobbys voice, coming from somewhere behind me.

"Someone wanna come get me outta this damn closet?!"


	7. Twas But A Dream

Sam got up and went to get Bobby, staring at me as he went by. Dean jumped up and grabbed the towel I had dropped. He knelt to my side and pressed it against my side gently. I hissed and tried to pull away, but he easily held me in place. We said nothing to each other. As the last of my energy started to drain away, I started to lean heavily against him.  
Sam carried Bobby over and sat him back in his chair.

"Get her over to the couch. Sam, go grab the first aid kit." Sam ran off as Dean carefully lifted me up and took me to the couch, setting me down as carefully as he could. Bobby took the kit from Sam when he came back and took a look at my back. As he peeled my tank top up I gasped and grabbed onto the arm of the couch. My knuckles went white. "Dean, go grab the whiskey."

"Sam-"

"Did I say Sam?" They locked eyes. I placed my hand and Deans and gave him a slight squeeze and another weak smile. With a sigh, he went to the kitchen. Bobby focused on my back as he spoke. "What happened out here, kid?"

I shook my head. "I'm not sure. I felt this strange tingling through my body. Almost like an electric current. I just, I just knew what to do." Dean came back and handed Bobby the bottle of Jack Daniels, who then handed it to me.

"You're gonna need this. Those are pretty deep, so I gotta sew you up."

"Fuck." I cracked open the bottle and took a deep breath, then chugged. Dean took the bottle and set it on the desk. I braced myself and nodded my head. "I fucking hate needles."

Bobby chuckled. "Well, you probably won't like them even more when I'm done." With that he started in on me. 

My language got more colorful with every poke and prod. Sam and Dean tried to clean things up. The front door was cracked straight down the middle. It would have to be replaced. There was also salt scattered across the floor. The boys didn't say a word as they went about it. Sam kept eyeing Dean, but he wouldn't make eye contact with anyone. Not even me. When Bobby tied the last knot I let out a sigh.

"Alright, princess. You're all done."

I laid my forehead on the arm of the couch and took a few deep breaths.

"We need to get out of here." Dean through the broom in the hall closet as he spoke. 

Bobby shook his head. "I doubt there will be anyone, or anything, else showing up for a bit. Even if they do somehow find out that their dog exploded, I doubt they're gonna come barging in after that."

"Bobby-"

"Bobby, nothing." He glared up at him. "Look at her." He waved his hand at me. "She needs to get some rest before anything." Turning from him, he spoke to Sam. "Why don't you take Lilly upstairs so she can lay down before that whiskey really hits her."

"I've got her." Dean walked up and put his arms around me, helping me stand. Slowly, we made our way up the stairs and to my bedroom. I could hear Bobby and Sam talking downstairs, but didn't bother trying to listen. Bobby had good timing. The whiskey was starting to make my head spin. The loss of blood wasn't helping much either. It wasn't until Dean started helping me to sit, when I realized we were already at my bed. Looking around, I saw that he had already shut the door.

Dean helped me get my tank top all of the way off. Despite the whiskey, my back burned with every movement. With gentle hands, Dean helped me to lay down. Once I was as comfortable as I could really be, I looked up at Dean. He was staring down at the wounds on my back. He hadn't said anything at all the entire time he helped me. I raised my hand to rub his stubbled cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into my hand.

"Hey." My voice was only slightly slurred, but it was barely over a whisper. "Are you okay?" Finally he looked at me, and I saw his wall finally come down. Those green eyes filled with worry.

"You scared the hell outta me." Placing his hand over mine, he pressed it harder into his cheek. "You could've been ripped apart."   
I smiled and pulled my hand away just enough to give him a soft little slap. "But I wasn't. Only a little torn up."

"If that hadn't worked, if you weren't able to Will-E-Coyote that thing..." He paused and squeezed my hand a little harder. "I know what it feels like to be torn apart by those things. When I thought that was what was about to happen to you-" His voice cracked as his eyes started to water. "God damn it. Just don't do that again."

"Don't worry, it turns out I'm not into the whole 'maul me to death' thing." I tried to move so I could see him better. The stitches pulled tight and I hissed. "Damn it!" Dean dropped my hand and helped me get comfortable again. My eyes started to grow heavier. Between the pain, the Jack and all of the energy I spent I was fighting to stay awake. Apparently he noticed.

"Hey, I'm gonna go help Sam finish cleaning up. Just-" He paused and looked down at me with a small smile. "Try to get some rest."

"Mkay." My voice was barely audible as I closed my eyes. Within seconds I was out.

 

Deans POV

I watched as she closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed almost immidiately as she fell asleep. The image of the hell hound taking her to the ground popped into my head again. Shaking my head, I left. closing the door quietly behind me.

Once downstairs, I joined Sam on the couch. He was telling Bobby what had happened.

"I've never seen anything like it, Bobby." Sam glanced over at me as I walked in. "I mean, it looked like the damn thing spontaniously combusted."

Bobby shook his head and wiped a hand across his eyes. "If she's capable of blowin' up a damn hell hound, no wonder both sides are after her. Who knows what else she could do-"

"It doesn't matter," I cut him off midsentence. "We said we were gonna help, and we will."

"I never said we weren't. We just have to make sure we find out exactly what we're dealin' with." He glanced over at the stack of bibles and religious books still sitting on his desk. "I've gone through everything I've got, but none of 'em go into detail about the Nephilim."

Sam chimed in. "The internet has all sorts of lore, but all of them say something completely different. Some say they're giants with inhuman strength. Others say that they're like reapers and guide souls to where they need to go." He ran his hand through his messy hair. "Until we can get Cas to stay longer then a few minutes and tell us what he knows, I think we're flying blind." He elbowed me in the arm. "You listening?" I had been staring at the floor since I sat down.

"Yeah, I'm listening." I didn't bother looking at him. Just kept watching the floor.

"Dean!" Bobby shouted at me.

"What?!" My voice came out a little more harsh than I intended.

"What's gotten into you, boy?" He stared at me for a moment, then his eyebrow went up. "Are you kidding me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You fell for her, didn't ya?" He looked over at Sam, who just threw his hands up and shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, she's a sweet girl. I actually like her, but we don't know what kind of power she's got. For all we know could blow us up right here and now-"

"I know, Bobby!" I gave him an apologetic look. "I know."

He gave me a serious glare. "You do realize that, if she goes dark side, we'll have to put her down? We can't let them get their hands on something as powerful as she is."

Sam put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed. "We're not gonna let that happen." Then he turned to Bobby. "She's one of us. We're not gonna let them get her. And I can tell you right now, she won't let that happen either. Lilly's tough. As tough as any hunter we've met. She'd die before she hurt any one of us." 

Bobby sighed and nodded. "You're right." He sat up straight and looked around and the mess the house was. "Well, she's hurt and I won't exactly be river dancin' any time soon. Boys better grab a broom and clean this mess up."

Lillys POV

Burning flesh and wood. The smell was everywhere. As I looked down at my hands, I saw they were covered in blood and shaking like a leaf. Looking beyond them, I saw the body of someone laying at my feet. My knees buckled as I realized who it was.  
"No." My voice was barely audible. I rolled the body over, pulling them into my lap. There was no light in those green eyes. The sparkle was gone. Blood was splattered all over him. The majority was around the giant wound that wrapped his throat. "Dean?" I shook his lifeless body. "Dean, please." Tears streamed down my face, falling onto his cold, white cheek. "Somebody help me!" I looked around, trying to find anyone to help me. I was in the middle of a grassy field, surrounded by a cirlce of trees. Bodies were everywhere, covered in blood. Some were even on fire. The ground around us was charred and black.

My eyes fell on two of the bodies closest to me. I instantly recognized the long dark hair on one, and the old worn trucker hat on the second. Sam and Bobby. Sobs racked my body. "Sammy? Bobby?" I felt a hand fall on my shoulder and turned quickly, ready to fight. "Cas?" Castiel stood over me, his eyes scanning the destruction around us. Finally, he looked down at me and shook his head. "Cas, what happened? Who did this?"

He looked at me with sad eyes. "You did."

I sat straight up in bed, throwing the blankets off of me. Sweat was dripping down my back, tears streaming down my face. As I looked around the bedroom I tried to silence the sobs coming from me. I was back in my bedroom at Bobbys. The dream had felt so real. Deans lifeless body on my lap. The image of Sam and Bobby lying dead a few feet from me. Just thinking of it sent chills down my spine. 

Slowly, I stood. The stitches in my back pulled slightly, making me gasp. That made me remember everything that had happened downstairs. Again, chills went down my spine as I thought about the power I had felt when I killed the hell hound. It was strange and scary, but what scared me most was the fact that it had felt good. Shaking my head violently, I padded to the door. I could hear things moving around downstairs, so I assumed they were still trying to clean up. I made my way to the bathroom to try and clean myself up. 

There was dried blood all over my midsection and down my shorts and legs. I turned so I could see Bobbys handy work. The three gashes went from the middle of my ribs down the the top of my hip bone on my right side. From what I knew about hell hounds, I considered myself extremely lucky to have gotten away with three scratches. Though it had only happened an hour or so ago, the edges were only a little red and puffy. They had already started healing. That shocked me. Thinking back, I realized that I never had been seriously injured before. My mother had taken me to the emergency room once, because we thought I had broke my ankle jumping out of a tree. But the doctor said it was just a severe sprain.

Shaking off the old memories and questions, I went back to grab some fresh clothes and went back to the bathroom. I went through three wash rags trying to get all of the blood off of me. My shorts were beyond saving, so I threw them in the trash after slipping into my jeans and a brown tank top.

As I made my way down stairs I heard a thud and Bobby yell. "Be careful with that! I got that from a hoodoo priest twenty years ago!" One of the boys grunted in response.

When I came around the doorway Bobby smiled at me. "Hey there, warrior princess. How ya feeling?"

I gave him a smile and ran my fingers through my hair. "Definitely been better, but I'm still standing, so that's a plus."

"No need to brag." His expression went serious for a moment and I realized what I'd just said.

"I didn't mean-"

"I'm just playing, kid. Come here and let me see your back." I walked over to him and turned around. Sam and Dean both looked up and started to join us when Bobby snapped at them. "I wasn't talkin' to you two. There's still salt on my floor." I laughed as they both hung their heads and went back to sweeping. Both of them kept glancing back at me, like they were waiting for something to happen. My smile faded, but I turned my attention back to Bobby, who had lifted the back of my shirt and was prodding at the stitches. "Well, I'll be damned."

Dean dropped the broom and stomped into the room. "What is it?" His voice was serious as he walked around to look at my back.  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you got these weeks ago." The tone of his voice made my stomach drop. "They're already starting to heal." Sam joined the others and looked at the marks on my back.

After a minute or so I started to get a little uncomfortable. "Can I put my shirt down now?"

"Oh." Bobby pulled the edge of my shirt down and I turned to face them. They were looking at me with curiosity. "You always healed that fast?"

"Well, I've never had anything as bad as this, so I don't really know. I've never been seriously hurt before, as far as I remember." They were all still staring at me, so I tried to change the subject. "Have you guys heard from Cas at all?"

"Not a word." Sam was the first one to speak. "We tried calling him, but we couldn't get an answer." That worried me. Before he had left he's said 'he needs me.' I could only assume he was talking about my dad. About Gabriel, I corrected myself.

"We can't stay here, guys."

"Already got that covered." Bobby nodded his head towards his phone. "Called an old friend who said she had a place for us to stay."

"Who?"

"Ellen Harvelle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear what you guys think so far. If you have any suggestions or anything, please let me know!


	8. Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly dialogue. Sorry if things seem like they're getting a little stale. I just wanted to make sure to show the personal connection the characters have with each other. Again, if you guys have any comments or suggestions feel free to let me know!

Turns out, Ellen use to own a Roadhouse that was real popular among hunters. Unfortunatly, a few years ago it was burned down by some demons. Since then Ellen and her daughter Jo had been on the road together. About a year ago they set up shop just outside a small town in Nebraska. It was a bit of a drive.

We had packed up everything we thought would come in handy and loaded up the impala and Bobbys old van. I offered to drive the van, but Sam had cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"I'll drive the van. You go ahead and ride with Dean. I want to talk to him anyway." He gave me a crooked smile when he said it, then jumped in the drivers seat after getting Bobby situated.

I had tried multiple times to try and start a conversation with Dean, but to no avail. He would just give me short quick answers that would end the conversation. About an hour into the drive I had finally had enough.

"Look, I get if you're not interested in me anymore. Really, I get it. But that doesn't mean we can't have a normal conversation without you acting like a dick."

His eyes went wide. "What the hell are you talking about? I am not being a dick."

"Yeah, you kinda are." I sighed heavily. "Like I said, I get it if you're not interested anymore. I'm not human, not really, and you would most likely kill me if you didn't know me personally. I hate uncomfortable silence and am just trying to have a normal conversation with you, but you've got that deep brooding thing going on and it's driving me nuts!"

"When did I ever say I wasn't interested anymore? And I am not brooding. I don't brood"

"Oh, please. You and Sammy are the kings of brooding. And you may not have come out and said it, but you are sure as hell acting like it. Ever since that damned hell hound you've barely said a word to me. Hell, you've barely even looked at me."

He sighed and turned to look back at the road. "That's not it. Not at all. I just-" He stopped and kept staring out the windshield.

"You just what?"

"I thought I was gonna lose you." His voice was quiet when he finally spoke. "It scared the hell outta me, okay? And that doesn't happen often. I just- I didn't expect it to effect me that much, seeing that thing on you." When he finally looked at me I was smiling. "What?"

"You liiike me," I replied in a taunting voice. It did what I had hoped, he smiled back at me and gently pushed my shoulder.

"Shut up." His eyes went soft. "Yes, I do."

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Well, I like you too, Dean Winchester." Taking his eyes off the road, he turned and kissed my lips softly. My smile widened as I leaned back into my own seat and looked over at him. "You know, I gotta tell Sammy you admitted to being scared, right?"

His face went serious. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I would."

"If you do I swear-"

"What are you gonna do, spank me? I might like it." His grin spread across his face and he got an evil look in his eyes.

"I bet you would." With his lightening fast reflexes he reached over and pinch my ass, making me jump and squeak. With him in a much better mood, the rest of the drive went by pretty fast.

Finally, we pulled up to a small two story house just off of the highway. A woman came out as we pulled up and waved from the porch. She was middle aged with long brown hair and a friendly smile. We pulled up right infront of the porch and got out. She came down the steps and held her arms out and hugged him.

"Dean! It's good to see you all in one piece."

"Hey Ellen. It's good to see you too. How you been?"

She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Oh you know me. Hangin' in there." She pulled away and ruffled his hair, then turned to me. "Now who's this?"

"Ellen, this is Lilly."

She walked over to me, instead of shaking my hand, she pulled me in for a hug. "So, you're the one making all the raucous, huh?"

I gave her a small smile. "That would be me."

She patted my shoulder gently. "Then you'll fit in just fine with those boys." We all looked back as Sam and Bobby pulled up. "There they are." 

Sam got out and helped Bobby out and into his chair. "Hey Ellen."

"Heya Sam, Bobby." 

Dean and I got the bags out of the trunk of the impala. "There's four empty bedrooms with Jo gone. Lilly can have her room."

Bobby rolled his way up to Ellen. "Where's she off to?"

"She's off on a hunt. Djinn, we think."

Sam chimed in. "You let her go on a hunt on her own?"

Ellen shrugged. "You gotta let 'em grow up some time. She can handle it just fine on her own." 

Dean and Sam exchanged a glance and shrugged. Dean led the way inside as Ellen helped Sam unload the van. It seemed small from the outside, but the inside was designed to be open. Making it seem bigger then what it was. The walls were just a feew shades lighter then the hardwood floors, and they were lined with all sorts of different guns and riffles. There was a worn brown leather couch against one of the walls and a few plush lazy boys opposite. 

"Jos' room and you boys' rooms are upstairs. I've got the guest room down here set up for Bobby."

Sam followed Bobby and Ellen in. "Thanks. We really do appreciate you letting us stay here."

"It's no problem at all. You boys are family, and family looks out for each other." She took the bags I had from me and handed them off to Dean, who grunted under the added weight. "Why don't you boys go put that stuff away and I'll have Lilly here help me get some food going?"

I nodded and smiled. Dean and Sam lugged the baggage upstairs and Bobby went to go put his bag of stuff in his room. I followed Ellen into the small kitchen.

"I really do appreciate all you're doing, Ellen."

She dug into the fridge and pulled out a few rolls of hamburger. "Like I said hun, It's no problem. Why don't you go ahead and start making up some patties with that and I'll get the rest set up?"

"Sure." I took the meat from her and got started on the burger patties. As we got supper going, we talked about all kinds of things. She told me all about the bar she had owned and some of the stories she had heard from hunters that were passing through. When she spoke about the man who use to live at the bar, Ash, her voice held an edge. He had died in the fire that had destroyed the roadhouse. From what Dean had told me about him on the way here, Ash was one hell of a character. 

"Well, that's enough about me. Tell me about yourself." 

I went on to tell her about my life growing up in Iowa. My mother, who use to sing to me every night when I was little. Then I told her about my dad, Gabriel.

"I haven't met him myself, but from what I've heard, he's definitely something else."

I couldn't help but smile at that. "That's one way of putting it." She could tell I was still a little uncomfortable talking about him, so she quickly changed the subject. Telling me about the hunts her and her daughter had been on recently. Before Jo had gone after the djinn, they had taken down a vampire nest. 

"I still can't believe those things are-"

"Something smells good!" Dean came into the kitchen, rubbing his hands together. "Bout time to eat?"

"Here," Ellen tossed a stack of plates at him, which he barely caught before they hit the floor. "Go make yourself useful and set the table."

"I'm going, I'm going."

A few minutes later we were all sitting around the small dining table, enjoying some burgers with all the trimmings and some homemade fries. Between bites, Bobby filled her in on everything that had happened in the last few weeks. When he got to the part about me blowing up the hell hound she looked shocked.

"You're kidding?" She turned to me with wide eyes. "That's one hell of a party trick."

I gave her a meek smile, and Bobby continued. After dinner, Ellen made Sam and Dean do the dishes. "You let them do the cleanin' up and go get yourself set up."

"Are you sure Jo won't mind me staying in her room?"

Ellen rolled her eyes and waved away the question. "Of course not. Now, if I had let one of the boys stay in there, THEN there would be hell to pay." I laughed and she shooed me upstairs.

The room was small and cozy. There was nothing girly about it. The bed had plush blue bedding, and there were gun racks on the walls above the bed. Two of which were empty. I took my time looking around. There were pictures on the dresser and bedside table, most of which were Jo with her mom, and the man that had to be her father. There were also a few with Dean, Sam and Bobby. One, on the dresser was a scrawny man with a long mullet and a cut off flannel shirt passed out on a pool table. I laughed, automatically knowing that that had to be Ash.

"Knock, knock." 

I turned to see Sam standing in the doorway. "Hey. Get dishes all done?" He gave me a smile.

"Yeah, Dean's still down tryin to figure out where to put them." 

I laughed and plopped down on the bed. "Come on in."

He came over and sat down on the bed. "So, how was the drive?" He had a knowing smile on his face. "He seems like he's in a better mood."

Smiling, I nodded. "Yeah. I told him he needed to stop being a dick."

Sam barked out a laugh. "Out of all the times I've told him that, he's never once listened."

"You just don't have a womans touch."

His expression changed a bit. "You know, it's been a long time since I've seen him that worried about a girl- ow!" I punched him in the shoulder. "Woman! I'm sorry! Woman! Seriously, though. He really cares about you."

I looked up at him, his eyes were completely serious. "If this is you telling me that I better not hurt your brother, then don't worry." I sighed. "I care about him too. A lot. The last thing I want is him, or any of you for that matter, getting hurt. Especially because of me." The dream from earlier flashed through my mind, making me shake my head. "You said I could talk to you about this stuff, right?" He nodded his head. "When the hell hound was attacking, when I felt that power, it wasn't the same as in the diner." He looked at me with a worried expression. "I wasn't scared of it. It actualy felt... Good." When I looked up at him, I had expected him to look worried, or even disgusted. Instead, he looked like he understood.

"Lilly, I told you about how this whole apocalypse thing started, right?" I nodded. "When I was drinking that demon blood, I felt the same way."

My eyes widened. "No offense, but that's not exactly comforting."

He laughed. "What I mean is, I know what it feels like to have something inside of you that you don't understand. All of that power. It can be intoxicating." When he saw me staring down at the floor, he lifted my chin with his hand so I would look at him. "But I'm living proof that you can overcome it. Now, I know it's not exactly the same. We're kind of at opposite ends of the holy spectrum, but that doesn't mean that you won't be able to do the same thing."

I thought about it for a moment, then shook my head. "I don't know, Sam. There's something I need to tell you, but can you keep it between us?" He nodded, looking curious. I told him about the dream I had had right after the attack. The burning bodies. Him, Dean and Bobby all dead and laying at me feet. And that Cas had said that I was the one who did it.

"Lil, I think we should tell Bobby-"

"Please don't!" I looked up at him, pleading. "I'm already a freak, I don't want them worrying about this too." He looked down at me for a moment, then sighed.

"Fine, but eventually you will have to talk to them about it. Especially Dean."

"I will." I jumped up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. For everything."

He mussed my hair with his hand. "No problem, short stuff."

"What's going on in here, ladies?" Dean was leaning on the door frame, munching on a left over french fry. Sam stood and walked over to the door.

"Just gossiping about you." As he walked past Dean, he bumped the bottom of his hand, making him drop the fry.

"Hey! Bitch!" 

I heard Sam laugh as he went down the stairs. "Jerk!"


	9. Healing

Dean sauntered into the room, smiling at me. "How are you feeling?" He dropped heavily onto the bed next to me.

"I'm good." I smiled up at him, but he just raised an eyebrow. "Okay, fine. I'm still a bit freaked, but I'm feeling a lot better than I was." I pulled my feet up onto the bed underneath me. With a sigh, I looked up at him. "So far I've blown peoples eyes out of their sockets and lit a damn hell hound up like a freaking Christmas tree. If I can't control this I could end up hurting you-"

"Hey, stop it." Dean put his hands on my face and made me look in his eyes. "That's not gonna happen. You're not gonna lose control, and you know why?" I tried to look down, but he held me face firmly in place. "I'm not gonna let it happen. Sam, Bobby, none of us are going to let that happen. You hear me?" With a sigh, I nodded. "Good." He leaned forward and kissed me softly.

I pulled back and smiled at him. "Now I'm definitely feeling better."

A wicked grin played on his lips. "Bet I could make you feel even better." He kissed me again, deeper this time. I welcomed the distraction. As we kissed, he gently pulled me down to lay on the bed. His hands started to wander and I gently pulled away. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Dean." I propped myself up on my elbow and looked down at him. "This is Jo's bed."

"So?"

"I am not going to have sex in her bed. Especially not with her mother just down stairs." He stuck out his bottom lip, trying his best puppy dog stare. I patted his cheek and kissed him again. "Nice try."

Dean groaned and started to speak, but his cellphone went off in his pocket. I looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was Castiel. We both sat up and he answered it quickly. "Cas, what- We're in Nebraska. At Ellen and Jo's place." I heard the click of Cas hanging up. Dean held the phone away from him and flipped it closed. As he did, there was a loud thud from downstairs.

"Dean! Lilly!" Sam shouted.

Both of us jumped off of the bed and ran downstairs. When we got to the living room, Cas was standing in the middle of the room. He was a mess. His coat and shirt were dirty and torn in places. There was a shallow cut on his cheek, but, other than that, he looked okay. Bobby spoke first.

"What the hell happened to you two?"

Cas turned and looked at Dean and I. "They were waiting for him. Angels and demons. We allowed one of the demons to escape and followed it back to an abandoned warehouse." He stared directly at me as he spoke. "They have been following your movements for many years. They possesed towns people to keep track of you since you were a child." My jaw dropped. "Lucifer arrived the day after you were attacked. They were to hold you there until he arrived."

I shook my head. "I don't understand. If they were supposed to wait for him to show up, why did they try to kidnap me? Why not make me think everything was normal until he was there?"

He looked at Dean and then Sam. "Because they showed up."

I shuttered. If Dean and Sam had shown up twenty four hours later than they had, I would have been face to face with the devil himself. Just the thought of it caused my pulse to race. "Where's my da- Where's Gabriel?"

"He is trying to find out where Lucifer is now." He looked around the living room. "Why are you here?"

Bobby spoke up. "Because, as soon as you took off, a hell hound showed up and tried to make dog food out of us."

Cas' brow furrowed as he turned to me. "Are you alright?"

I shrugged. "Took a couple chunks out of my back, but I'm okay." He suprised me by quickly walking behind me and lifting up the back of my shirt. "Hey!"

Dean quickly slapped his hands away. "The hell are you doing?"

"I am just looking at her wounds." He turned back to me. "May I?" I sighed and nodded. He lifted the back of my shirt again to look at the three long, stitched up gashes. "This happened shortly after I left?"

Sam spoke first. "Not fifteen minutes later. Why?"

I looked back at Cas. He had a worried expression on his face. "You have more power than I first thought." He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, so the others could see me back.

"Well, I'll be damned." Bobby rolled himself forward to examine me.

"Will someone tell me what the hell you're looking at?" I felt Bobbys hand touch the marks.

"You're all healed up." When he said that, I twisted trying to see. "They still look a little tender, but they're already completely closed."   
Dean, Ellen and Sam all joined Bobby staring at my back. They all looked shocked. When I looked back at Cas, I saw he was staring at me intently. I felt like an animal in a zoo, with everyone waiting for me to do a trick or something. I yanked my shirt back down and crossed my arms, taking a step back from everyone. Then I looked to Castiel.

"So, I'm stronger than you thought. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"If you do not learn to control it, you could kill yourself and anyone within a thousand miles of you." Everyone turned at the same time to look at me with surprise. 

The dream flashed in my minds eye again, giving me goosebumps. "How am I suppose to learn how to control it? According to you, I'm the only Nephilim left."

He thought for a moment. "I may be able to teach you. You're power comes from your angelic blood. It is more volatile and unstable than a pure angels, but I believe I may be able to help you keep from killing yourself and those in the immediate vicinity."

"Well, that would be helpful." I turned to glare at Dean. He raised his hands. "Sorry."

Bobby rolled his eyes and Ellen gave me a comforting smile. "Don't worry, darlin'. We'll help as much as we can." I nodded, but couldn't get myself to smile. "Why don't you come with me and we'll get those stitches out?"

We went upstairs and into my temporary room. She motioned for me to sit on the bed as she went to the bathroom, coming back with a small pair of medical scissors and a small plastic bowl. As she came back in, I smiled at her. "Thanks. I needed to get outta there."

Ellen chuckled. "Yeah, I could tell." I turned away from her and she lifted the bottom of my tank top. We were silent for a little while. The click of the scissors cutting the stitches echoed in the room. When Ellen finally spoke, it made me jump. "Try not to worry yourself too much. It'll just make your emotions harder to control."

Nodding, I looked over my shoulder to look at her. "Ellen? Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. I would've completely understood if you would have turned me away. Thank you for letting us stay here."  
She smiled and waved her hand dismissively. "Now, don't you worry about it. Those boys are family. Now that you are all wrapped up in this, so are you. Family has each others back, and that's not gonna change just because you're a little different." I smiled, but gasped as one of the threads pulled at my skin. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Getting them out isn't nearly as bad as getting them sewed in."

She laughed. "Yeah, Bobby may be good at a lot of things, but sewing sure isn't one of them." We both laughed, then fell into a comfortable silence as she finished. With one last snip, she pulled the last stitch out. "There we go! All done." She ran her hand over the healed gashes. "I can't believe these are just a few hours old." I twisted around again to try and see, making Ellen chuckle. "There's a mirror on the closet door."

I walked over and opened the closet. Lifting my shirt, I turned around and looked at my reflection. "Holy shit." They were right. Where there had been deep wounds that had bled all over Bobby's floor, there were now three angry looking red scars. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought they happened a month ago. I looked at Ellen in the mirrror with wide eyes.

"They healed up nice. For your first battle scars, they sure are big ones."

"Yeah." My voice was quiet as I continued to inspect my reflection.

"How goes it?"

Ellen and I turned to see Dean and Sam in the doorway. She smiled at them. ''All done. They look good." She patted my shoulder and walked into the hall. "You kids should try and get some rest. Especially you." She pointed to me. "Night, boys."

"Good night," they said in unison.

"She's right." Sam nodded towards me. "You should probably get some sleep."

"Okay, dad," I muttered sarcastically. 

Both of them chuckled. Sam started to walk down the hall. When he noticed Dean was still in the doorway, he grabbed his jacket and pulled. "Good night!" Dean yelled as he was pulled away from the door.

"Good night, guys." I laughed as I closed the door. With a sigh, I dug into my bag to find some night clothes. Once I changed into my baggy shorts and t-shirt, exhaustion hit me like a hammer to the head. I had only slept for a little over an hour since the attack, and before that I had been sparring with Dean in more ways then one. I barely made it under the covers before I passed out.


	10. Dream a Little Dream of Me

Once again, I was on my knees in a blood soaked battlefield. Dean lay dead in my arms, with the bodies of Bobby and Sam just a few yards away. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I stared up at Castiel, who was looking down on me with a look of utter sadness.

"You did." He turned from me to stare out at the death and destruction around us. "You killed them."

Sobs racked my body. "I couldn't have! I wouldn't hurt them!" Even as I said it, I knew that wasn't true. I could feel it. The hum of energy was still running through me. My stomach churned in disgust. "Castiel, please. Help them." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Damn it, help them!"

With a sigh, he pulled his angel blade from his coat. "I'm sorry, Lilly. You leave me no choice."

With lightening speed, he plunged the knife into my stomach. I tried to scream, but the sound stuck in my throat. I looked down at the knife, which was buried to the hilt. Blood poured from my stomach on to Castiel's hand and Dean's lifeless body. As I watched my blood mix with his, I felt the tingle in my body grow stronger. Power began to surge through my entire body, which began to glow with a white light. It was dim at first, but it quickly grew brighter. 

Looking up at Cas, I saw his eyes fill with fear. He pulled the knife out of my gut and stepped back. As he did, I felt something inside of me snap. Light exploded from skin, blinding me. I could see nothing, but I could hear Cas screaming in ,what sounded like, extreme pain.

I sat up straight in bed, a scream still stuck in my throat. My entire body was coated in a sheen of sweat. My hand went to my stomach immediatly, feeling for the knife. Lifting my shirt, I looked for any sign of what had happened. There was nothing. I sat there, not moving, until my heart beat slowly returned to normal. I couldn't get the sounds of Cas' screams out of my head. The kind of screams only excruciating pain could cause. I shook my head violently.

With the screams still echoing in my mind, there was no way I would be able to fall back to sleep. I stood and stretched my arms over my head, trying to relax my tense muscles. Quietly, I opened the door and made my way down stairs. The house was dark and quiet. I made my way to the kitchen and got myself a glass. The plan had been to get some water, but a bottle of whiskey caught my eye. With a sigh, I gave in and poured myself a double. It was strong stuff, but after a few quick shots my anxiety started to fade away.

"Can't sleep?"

I spun around and struck out with a fist. Thankfully, he had been alert enough to catch my fist before it struck his face. Dean smiled down at me. "Easy, tiger."

"Damn it, Dean," I hissed quietly. "You about gave me a heart attack."

He chuckled and dropped my hand, reaching past me to grab the bottle of whiskey. He raised an eyebrow as he saw how much was missing from it. "Thirsty, are we?"

I shrugged and snatched the bottle, pouring myself another glass and one for him as well. He took his glass and walked into the living room. I followed behind him, bringing the bottle with. Dean sat on the couch, dragging me down to sit next to him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close.

I raised my glass in front of us. "To sleepless nights." He chuckled, clinking his glass against my own.

"Cheers."

We both downed our whiskey, and I refilled them. "So." I layed my head on his shoulder and looked up at him. "What woke sleeping beauty from his slumber?"

He laughed, gently smacking my cheek with the hand around my shoulders. "I could ask you the same thing."

I looked down at my glass and swirled around the whiskey. "Just some bad dreams."

"Yeah, same here." His tone made me look at him again with a questioning expression. He downed his drink before he looked at me. He tried to give me a reassuring smile, but I wasn't buying it. He held out his glass and I refilled it. "What were you dreaming about?"

"It was nothing." I quickly downed my whiskey and refilled my own glass.

He grunted. "Yeah, like I'm believing that. Come on, spit it out." When I didn't respond, he sighed. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

I chewed on my bottom lip for a moment, then nodded. I told him about the dream I had had after the attack at Bobbys, and the one from earlier. He said nothing, just listened as I described what I had seen and what Cas had said. The entire time I was talking I stared down at my glass, not making eye contact. When I finished, we were both silent. I risked a peek at him and saw that he was staring down at me. His expression was hard to read. Then he leaned down and kissed my forehead. I looked up at him, surprised. 

"That's not going to happen." His voice was completely calm.

"How do you know that? You heard what Cas said. If I can't learn to control it, I could kill everyone in a thousand miles."

"You will learn to control it. You're smart. You're strong, and you're more stubborn than I am."

"I wouldn't go that far."

He smiled. "You're the kind of person that won't back down from a challenge, no matter how impossible it seems. It's what makes you fit in so well around here." That made me chuckle. 

"Alright, your turn." I looked back up at him, but he wasn't looking at me. He was staring at his drink. "Dean? It was about Hell, wasn't it?"

He nodded his head and took a drink. "Yeah. I don't have them as much as I use to, but I still have flashbacks."

I remembered what Sam had told me shortly after I arrived at Bobbys. He had told me that Dean had sold his soul to bring him back. I could never get the whole story. Said that Dean would have to tell me the whole story.

"Sam told me a little bit of what happened."

"Did he now?" His voice held an edge.

"Just a bit. He said that if I wanted the whole story, I should ask you." I looked back up at him. "I figured that, if you wanted to talk about it, you would."

Again, he nodded. "I did some things down there I'm not too proud of. Some things I wish I could take back." I pulled away from him and sat up, so I could look into his eyes. "What?"

"You and your brother, you guys have saved a lot of people. You saved me. If you guys didn't do what you do, the world would be a lot darker than it already is."

"In case you hadn't notice, the world is ending." I lightly slapped his cheek. "Hey, what was that for?"

"For being a smartass and a dumbass." He raised an eyebrow. "Everything ends. What matters is what you do while it's still going. I don't believe that, after everything you guys have done, that this is how it's going to end."

He smiled into his glass. "You're a lot more optimistic than I am."

"Well, somebody's gotta be. You can be a real downer when you wanna be."

He barked a laugh and pulled back to him. We spent most of the night drinking and swapping stories. He told me about some of the hunts him and Sam had been on. I couldn't stop laughing when he told me about getting his ass kicked by a pagan god who looked like Paris Hilton. The bottle didn't last very long between the two of us. I wasn't sure when I had fallen asleep, but with Dean next to me, I didn't have a single dream.

"Wakie wakie you two."

I groaned as I rolled over, which was a mistake. I fell off the couch and landed face down on the floor. "Damn it!" Rolling onto my side, I looked up. Sam and Bobby were looking down at me with smiles on their faces. I lifted my hand and started swatting at the couch, connecting with Deans forehead. 

"Ow! What the hell?" Dean peeked over the edge at me. "What are you doing on the floor?"

Sam held out his hand, and I took it gratefully. Dean sat up on the couch and rubbed his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Got a message from Chuck. Said there was an emergency and he needed our help." Sam laughed as I plopped back onto the couch.

Bushing my hair out of my face, I smiled back at him. "Who's Chuck?"

"It's a long story." Dean stood and ran his hand through his hair. "Give me a minute." He wandered up the stairs.

Bobby picked up the empty whiskey bottle with a smile. "You two have a good night?"

"A lady never kisses and tells." Sam laughed and went into the kitchen, taking the bottle from Bobby. I looked around, realizing that I hadn't seen Ellen. "Where's-"

"Jo called last night. Said she needed some back up, so Ellen went to meet up with her." I tried to ask, but Bobby waved away my question. "They're fine. She just needed some help cleaning up."

I nodded. "Are we going with them?"

"Nope. You and I are staying here. When Cas gets back he's gonna get started on helping you."

Dean and Sam went about getting things together. Bobby and I helped where we could. Before they left, Dean grabbed my hand. Giving me a reassuring squeeze. "We'll be back in a few days." I nodded, waving to Sam. They both got in the impala and took off down the road. 

Bobby went inside, but I stayed out on the porch. Never in a million years had I thought I would be a part of something like this. Until two months ago, I didn't even believe in angels and demons. Let alone the Devil. Now I was smack dab in the middle of the biblical apocolypse. My father was an arch angel. The man I was seeing had been to hell and back, and I was about to take lessons from a fallen angel.

The sound of rustling feathers came from behind me. I looked over my shoulder at Cas, who was watching me. I smiled and, to my surprise, he smiled back.


	11. Fire Starter

Cas and I stood in an open pasture. My eyes were closed, my breathing steady. 

"Remember the feeling you had at the diner. At Bobby's house."

I took another deep breathe. We had only been at it for an hour, but my head was pounding. Focusing on the memory of facing the hell hound, I finally felt something. This time it didn't start in my hands. It started in my chest. I gasped as the tingling grew into a steady hum.

"Very good. Now, hold out your hand." I did as he said, but kept my eyes closed. "Try to move the energy down your arm." I'm not sure how I did it, but the sensation moved down my arm. The hum grew stronger in my palm. "Very good."

I slowly opened one eye. My out-stretched hand was radiating a bright white light. I lifted my other hand, which looked perfectly normal. Staring at my hands, I tried to move energy down my other arm. In the center of my palm, the light started to grow. My eyes shot to Cas. He was watching me with a smile. Turning back to my hands, I closed fists. The light grew dim, then disappeared. Along with the hum of energy.

"Ha! I didn't set anything on fire!"

"That is a good thing."

"Hey, Cas. You think I'll be able to do the whole teleporting thing?" He looked confused for a second.

"I don't know. You are the first child of an arch angel."

"Really?"

"Yes. The lesser angels were the ones who rebelled. Their children were very powerful. Being Gabriel's daughter, your power could rival his." My eyes went wide. There were only two angels more powerful than Gabriel. Micheal and Lucifer. 

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded. "What was it exactly that made you decide to rebel?"

His expression turned thoughtful. "I saw how much Dean and Sam believed that humanity was worth saving. Never had I thought that things could end differently."

"Do you honestly believe that we can change it?"

"I do."

We returned to my training. By the end of the day I had accomplished quite a bit. Including setting the field on fire. Thankfully, Cas was able to keep the damage to a minimum. 

Ellen and Jo were on their way back. We hadn't heard from Dean and Sam yet. Bobby had filled me in about Chuck. A true prophet of the lord. He even told me about the website. I of course had to check it out. The illustrations for the books were interesting, to say the least.

Since Jo was coming home, doing my best to straighten up her room. Bobby thought I was being a little over the top when I asked him to help me straighten up downstairs. 

"Hey, you guys are awesome hunters and everything, but you are far from clean." I looked over to see Cas staring at the vacuum sitting in the corner, still plugged in. "Everything okay over there?"

He stood up straight. "I believe so." His serious voice made me and Bobby smirk.

"Yeah, those are pretty cool. See that red button on the bottom? Press it with your foot."

He slowly lifted his foot and pressed the button. As soon as it started, Cas jumped back. "I think I made it angry." Bobby and I burst out laughing.

The front door swung open, a young blonde woman came in and looked over at Cas. Who was still observing the deadly vacuum cleaner. "Watch out. They bite." Cas looked up and took a step away from it, making Bobby and I laugh harder. 

Ellen walked in the open door. "Hey guys." She turned to Cas, then looked pointedly at the vacuum. "You wanna turn that off?"

Cas looked down at it, then back at Ellen. "It might bite me."

I got up and turned off the vacuum, having to hold my sides. "Hey Ellen." I held my hand out to the girl who had to be Jo. "Hi, I'm Lilly."

She shook my hand firmly. "Jo. Nice to meet you. Heard a lot about you." She threw her bag on to the couch. "Never thought I'd get to meet an angels kid."

I chuckled as I put the vacuum away. "Well, never thought I'd be an angels kid."

Jo laughed and walked into the kitchen. Ellen threw bag onto the couch with Jo's as she looked around. "Well damn. It hasn't been this clean in here since we moved in." 

I opened my mouth to reply when Castiels phone went off. He walked out the open door as he answered. I heard his say my fathers name as he walked around the corner. I went to follow him when he waved his hand behind him, making the front door shut in my face.

"So, Lilly." Ellen called out to me, obviously trying to grab my attention. "Bobby told me Cas was showing you the ropes. How did it go?"

I turned with a sigh. "I didn't blow anything up this time. Which is a plus." Her and Bobby chuckled. I told her and Jo everything Cas had showed me, and what he knew of the Nephilim in the past. Some of the lore was right. The Nephilim were the children of lesser angels, and were all born male. They were very large in size, with immense physical strength. A few had psychic powers, like I did. They had destroyed cities and massacred many people. 

"Not to be rude, but you're definitely no behemoth." Bobby was looking me up and down. Though I may have been tall at five feet eight, and have a larger bone structure then most women, he was right.

Jo laughed. "You're such a sweet talker, Bobby."

"I said basically the same thing to Cas. He thinks that I'm different because Gabriel is an archangel. Apparently, I'm also the first female Nephilim."

Jo spoke up. "I'm actually kind of suprised that you're the only one around."

"Why?"

"Well, Gabe isn't the first one we've found out has been living down here. You'd think at least one other one would've got busy in the last two thousand years." We all went silent as we thought about it. What if she was right? I could have family out there that I never would've dreamed of. 

We were snapped out of our thoughts as Cas came back in the door. I stood immediatly. "What's going on?"

"Gabriel thinks that Lucifer may be heading to a town named Carthage. There has been a large jump in the demonic population in the surrounding area." I nodded and turned away, still a little pissed that he had shut the door in my face.

Ellen walked into the kitchen and came back with a handful of beers, handing one to everyone. When she handed one to Cas, we all stopped to turn and wait for him to do something. He simply held it out, looking awkward. A phone went off, and we all checked our pockets. It turned out to be Bobby.

"Hey, how are things going with Chuck?" It was obviously the guys. He was wuiet as he listened, then his jaw dropped open. "You're kidding?" He suddenly burst out laughing. "I wish like hell I had been there to see that."

"What happened?" Ellen sounded impatient, but Bobby just waved away her question.

Bobby's expression went from humorous to straight shock. "And he never thought that little tidbit could be helpful?!" Now he sounded pissed. "We'll get on it." He hung up the phone and looked at all of us. "Turns out that Bella didn't give the colt to Lillith, like she said." Sam had told me about Bella and the colt. She had stollen it and, she said, she had givin it to Lillith to try and get out of her cross roads contract. "Apparently she actually sold it to a demon named Crowley. Cas." Bobby turned his chair to look at him. "You think you could track him down?"

"I will try." With that Cas disappeared.

Ellen took another swig of her beer. "What was so funny?"

Bobby smiled again. "You guys aren't gonna believe what they walked into."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think!


	12. Learning Curve

All of us lost it when Bobby told us about the Supernatural convention, and Sam's super fan. I couldn't believe it. It was now on my bucket list to go to one of those things. They had said they wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning. With Cas out searching for that Crowley guy, all we could do was wait.

Jo and I stayed up after Ellen and Bobby went off to bed. It had been a while since I had had a real girl talk with anyone around my age, and I didn't realize how much I missed it. We talked about anything and everything. When she asked me about my relationship with Dean, she started asking for all of the gritty details. It felt like I was back in high school.

The next morning, I woke up before everyone else. The sun hadn't quite made it over the horizon yet, and dew on the long grass soaked the bottom of my jeans. I stood in the middle of the field Cas had taken me to yesterday. For hours I tried to test my limits. With the grass still wet, the few rogue sparks I created just fizzled out. By the time I was able to hold the energy for any long amount of time, the sun had come up. With the dew drying, I decided to try something else. The last thing I wanted to do was cause a wild fire. I decided to try to teleport like Cas and Gabriel. I focused on the energy inside me, trying to make it flow through my entire body instead of just my hands. It took multiple tries to hold the energy level through my whole body. When I felt I was close, I closed my eyes and tried to picture myself my the patch of wild flowers thirty yards away. There was an intense pressure on my chest, then a pop. I opened my eyes just as I fell to the ground with a loud thud. I looked around to see where I had landed to see that I had barely moved twenty feet, but I had done it. I let out a shout of joy. 

For the next half hour I tried over and over to get to the patch of flowers. One time I ended up a few feet off the ground and landed hard on a rock. Each time I tried I felt exhausted afterwards, but I wouldn't give up. I had made a promise to myself, after the incident at the diner, that I wouldn't let myself be a victum. The sun was starting to get very warm, making weat drench my shirt, but I still kept trying. Taking a deep breathe, I closed my eyes and focused on my energy. When it hit it's peak the sound of crunching gravel cut through the silence. The energy in me exploded, harder than before. I landed on my feet and looked up. Tires squealed and something hit me hard in the back, sending me flying face first into the road.

"Son of a bitch!"

I heard car doors slam open. "Lilly?! What the hell? Are you okay?!" I rolled over with a groan to see Sam and Dean kneeling over me. "Where the hell did you come from?" They both lifted me to stand, holding on to my arms to keep me upright.

Bobby, Ellen and Jo all can bursting outside. "What the hell happened?"

"They hit me with their car." I shook off their hands and rubbed my back  
.  
Bobby looked back and forth between me and the boys. "Why the hell did you run her over?"

"She came outta no where!" Dean yelled back.

Sam bent over and looked into my eyes. "Did you just, ya know, zap over here?"

I gave him a giant smile. "Yes I did." He just stared at me. Looking around, I saw that all of them were just watching me. "What?"

Bobby shook his head. "You're just full of surprises aren't you?" He turned and wheeled himself inside. 

Sam and Dean both looked at me skeptically. "I'm okay. Really." 

Jo came down the stairs and gently grabbed my arm. "Come on. Let's get you inside. Hey Sam. Hey Dean."

"Hey Jo." Sam smiled. Dean grunted a hello.

"Why don't you guys pull the car around?" 

Sam and Dean both went back to the car to pull around and grab their stuff. As Jo and I walked back to the house I heard them bickering.

"Dude, you just ran over your girlfriend."

"Shut up."

Jo and I laughed as we went in the door. When we walked in Ellen threw me an ice pack. I raised an eyebrow. "You may heal fast, but that had to hurt." I shrugged and sat on the arm of the couch. The movement made me cringe. She was right. Ellen went back into the kitchen and brought out enough beer for everyone. Dean ans Sam came in a few minutes later. Sam took their bags upstairs.

Dean came up to me. "Are you sure you're okay?"

With a chuckle, I gave his cheek a little love tap. "You're gonna need to do a lot more to get rid of me. Though you did give the term "I'm gonna tap that" to a whole new meaning." Jo started laughing and Bobby choked on his beer. Dean just smirked and shook his head.

"So, Lil." Sam came down the stairs. "How did you learn how to do that?"

"Cas taught me a few things yesterday before he left. Taught me how to control it. I figured out the rest on my own." They all looked at me skeptically. "Wanna see?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Bobby sounded a bit worried. I just shrugged. 

Dean cut in, changing the conversation. "You guys heard anything from Cas yet?"

Ellen stood in the kitchen doorway. "Nothing yet. So, why did Bella tell you she gave the colt to Lillith?"

Sam ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "No idea. She said she gave it to her to try to get out of her deal. I've never even heard of Crowley."

"Well, whoever he is, we're gonna find him and gank him." Dean took a long swig of beer. "If anything can kill the devil, it'll be the colt." Everyone was silent as we thought about what was to come. So much rested on that gun. Deans phone went off, breaking the silence. He flipped it open quickly. "Cas? What do you got?" We were all silent. "Got it." He shut the phone and stood. "Cas found where the demon's hiding out. If we take off now, we can be there by midnight."

I stood quickly. "Let's get moving."

"Woah, woah, woah. Y ou're not going anywhere."

"Yes I am. You don't know what you're walking into, and you can use all the help you can get."

"I'm not gonna risk you-"

"I think she's right." Bobby cut him off mid sentence. "You could use the back up."

"Bobby-"

"No, they're right Dean." Dean glared at his brother. 

"I'm not a novice anymore, Dean. You taught me how to fight, and I can control it now. I can help."

He looked back and forth between all of us, then threw his hands in the air. "Fine!" He pointed at Bobby and Sam. "But if something happens, that's on you two."

I walked up and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be just fine. I'll get my stuff." As I walked past I gave him a swat on the butt, making him jump.

The others chuckled and Ellen shook her head. "Oh honey. She's got you tied."

"No she doesn't." Everyone just stared at him. "Oh, shut up."

Once we got our stuff packed we hit the road. Ellen and Jo were going to stay behind to do a little research on Carthage. We drove on in silence for a while. Sam volunteered to sit in the back, so I was up front with Dean. He had been quiet since we left Ellens. After about an hour I had enough. I turned on the radio. Foreigner blared through the speakers, making Dean and Sam jump. I turned it up and started singing along.

"It feels like the first time! It feels like the very first time!" Head banging along with the beat, I turned to look at them. "Come on guys! It feels like the very first time!" Sam started laughing and singing along. Dean smiled and relaxed a bit, but wouldn't join in the sing-a-long. I looked to Sam and raised a questioning eyebrow. He just shrugged and shook his head. The rest of the drive went pretty much the same. Sam and I chatted, trying to draw Dean into the conversation. He would talk for a bit, then go quiet again. It was starting to get on my nerves. To keep the peace though, I kept my mouth shut. I'd tear him a new one later.

A little after midnight, we pulled up in front of a huge house. It had a massive yard and a stone fence. There was a large metal gate in the front. We drove passed and parked down the block. We got out and opened up the trunk. All three of us jumped when Cas popped up beside us.

"The house is warded against angels. I won't be able to go with you."

"Awesome." Dean ran a hand through his hair. "You able to see anything?"

"There are guards watching the grounds. Demons."

"Great." Dean loaded his shot gun. "We've got one demon knife."

"Guys?" I tried to get their attention, but they ignored me.

"We've got plenty of holy water. We just have to get the guards in the same spot-"

"Guys!" They all turned to look at me. "I've got an idea."

Dean stood outside the impala while I changed in the back seat. "I don't like this."

"Well, get over it big boy. Oof!" My head smacked the window as I tried to fix the dress. "You've been in a pissy mood the whole day."

"I just don't think it's safe for you to be hear." I opened the door he was leaning on, making him stumble forward, and got out. My heels clicked on the street. "Hey, would you-" He stopped mid sentence when he turned around. "Woah."

I was wearing the only dress I had, which was a form fitting black micro. I selfconciously ran my fingers through my hair. "Well, how do I look?" I spun around and struck a pose, leaning on the car.

"I changed my mind. This was definitely a good idea."

Sam came around the car and gave me a whistle. "Well, look at you miss thang." When I curtsied he started laughing. "You ready to go?"

"Let's do this."


	13. A Helping Hand

I walked up to the large iron gate with my arms wrapped around myself, trying to look cold and vulnerable. When I got to the intercom, I pressed the button. "Hello? Can anyone hear me? My car broke down and I need some help." It was silent for a moment, then two guards seems to materialize from the shadows in the yard. "Oh thank god!" I gave them my best smile as I stepped back from the gate. "My phone died on me, so I couldn't call anyone for help."

They stood behind the gate for a moment, looking me up and down with smirks on their faces. Just seeing their expressions made a cold knot form in my stomach, but I kept smiling. 

The larger of the two pressed the buzzer and the gate slowly opened. "Don't you worry little miss. We'll take care of you." They both had nasty grins as they stepped towards me. I took a few steps back and rubbed my shoulders, as if trying to warm myself up.

"You know what, maybe I should go wait by my car. Incase, someone stops."

They slowly advanced, stepping just outside the gate. "You're not going anywhere, darlin'." The smaller of the two reached out and grabbed my arm with a bruising grip. As soon as he grabbed me my hand shot forward and up, driving the butt of my palm into his nose. I heard the sickening crack as his nose broke.

"You little bitch!" 

The large one charged forward. Ducking under his arm, I kicked him the back. Making him fall forward. I pulled the Ruby's knife from it's hiding place and slammed it into the chest of the one with the broken nose. He gagged on his own blood as an orange light radiated throughout his body. Then he went still.

The large man charged again. I tried to hit him in the gut with the knife, but he saw the move coming and easily dodged it. He spun and hit me with an elbow in the back, making me hit the ground hard. I felt his hand grab a handful of my hair and he pulled me upright. He lifted me by my hair high enough that my feet couldn't touch the ground. I kicked my foot back and nailed him right in the balls. With a grunt, he dropped me. I could feel the energy growing inside of me. Spinning around, I placed my palm on his forehead and focused all of my energy into it. The man gasped as the white light shot out of my hand. A burning orange light and sparks shot out of his eyes. With his mouth hanging open, he fell to the ground. The white light faded, leaving me so exhauste that I fell to my knees.

I felt strong hands grab my shoulders and pull me up.

"Jesus, are you alright?" I looked to see Dean standing in front of me with Sam looking over his shoulder.

"I'm alright. I'm alright. Just a little dizzy."

"Jesus. Dean, it's dead. She freaking killed it." They both looked at me with surprise written all over their faces.

I gave them a weary smile. "Told you I could help."

Dean brushed my hair out of my face. "Go back to the car-"  
"Dean." 

Both of us turned to Sam. There were six guards walking out of the gate towards us. Dean pushed me behind him. We were out numbered and, with my energy drained, there was no way we could win. They formed a circle around us. The largest of the group stepped forward.

"Crowley would like to have a word with you."

Sam and Dean exchanged a concerned look. When they realized we couldn't take them down, they dropped their weapons and put their hands up. My grip tightened on the demon knife.

The big one smiled. "You too, sweetheart." I looked to Dean and Sam, who both nodded. Reluctantly, I dropped it and put my hands up. "Now, that's a good girl. " I spit at his feet. "You've got a lot of fight in you. I like that." Him and another grabbed hold of my arms.

"Get you're damn hands off her!" Dean and Sam both lunged forward, but the other guards grabbed them.

"Easy boys." The guard wrapped his fingers my hair, yanking my head back. "Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her." They both stopped struggling, but glared daggers. "Much better. Get moving." The guards shoved all of us in the direction of the house. I tried to shake off their hands, but they just squeezed tighter. They dragged us up the long driveway to the house. The big one let go of me and opened the door. The house was big from the outside, but it was even larger on the inside. The walls and floor were dark, as was the furniture. They pushed us down the long hallway and into a large office. There was a man with his back to us, facing the large wooden desk. He wasn't very tall, maybe a few inches taller than myself, with short dark hair. When he spoke, it was with a thick accent.

"Hello boys." He turned to face us. His dark eyes were sharp and vigilant as he looked us over. When he looked at me, a sly smirk crossed his face. "Well, well. You brought a toy." I stayed silent. Though he may not look it, this man radiated power. "So, I hear you're looking for this?" He raised his right hand, in it was the colt. "You actually plan to stop the apocalypse?"

Dean spoke first. "That is the plan."

"Good." He raised the colt and fired. I closed my eyes, waiting to feel the shot. It went off six times, and I felt the hands of the guards let go. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. All six guards were on the floor, dead. Dean and Sam looked around with surprise, then we all turned back to Crowley. He took a step forward and held out the colt, handle towards us. "Then you'll be needing this.

Dean hesitantly reached forward, taking the gun from him. "You're gonna just give it to us?"

"Aren't you a clever one." He tossed a box at me. "You'll need those too."

Sam took a step forward. "But why? You're a demon. Shouldn't you want the apocolypse to go down?"

"Unlike some of my idiotic kin, the last thing I want is for Lucifer to win." We all raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You are slow, aren't you?" He sighed. "Lucifer may have created us, but he's still an angel. A blood thirsty one at that. Once he's wiped out you, who do you think he's going after next? We're nothing to him but a means to an end."

We all exchanged a look. "And we get to just walk out of here?" He looked at me with an amused expression.

"It's a good thing you have you're looks, darling." Putting his hands in his pockets, he leaned back against the desk. "Go on now. You have a job to do."

All three of us slowly backed away, not wanting to turn our backs on him. Dean ushered me into the hallway ahead of him, and we left in a hurry. Once we got back to the impala, we all jumped in and sat there for a moment in silence just looking at each other. I was the first to break the silence.

"Did that really just happen?"

"Uh, yeah." I looked back at Sam, then to Dean. He shrugged.

"That was a lot easier then we thought." He held up the colt and looked at it. I held up the box. They both leaned in to look as I opened it. It was filled with ammo, all etched with the same symbols. "Holy crap."

Sams mouth was wide open. "I can't believe it."

I slowly closed it and laid it in my lap. "We should probably get outta here."

Dean started up the impala quickly. "That's probably a good idea."

Dean and Sam worked on finding a motel for the night while I called Bobby to fill him in. He was just as shocked as we were. We pulled into a dingy looking motel parking lot as I hung up with Bobby. Sam and I unloaded our bags while Dean got us a room. It didn't take long to set up our stuff, so we decided to go get a drink and the bar across the street.

Sam and I grabbed a table while Dean went to get our drinks. I leaned back in my chair and sighed. "I still can't believe it was that easy."

Sam grunted. "Tell me about it. How you doing?"

I shrugged. "I'm fine now."

"Shots!" We looked up to see Dean holding up three shot glasses and a bottle of Jack Daniels. He sat them down on the table and sat next to me. "What are you two ladies talking about?"

Sam smirked. "Lilly's little party trick earlier."

"Yeah, how the hell did you pull that off?"

Again I shrugged, taking the full shot glass he handed me. "I'm not sure. It was kinda like the hell hound. I just did it." Dean filled the other glasses and handed Sam his. "Cheers."

We clinked out glasses together and took the shot. I grabbed the bottle and refilled everyones and we took our second shot. Dean gave me a concerned look. "Just be careful. Whatever you did, it wiped you out. If that happens in the middle of a fight." He stopped as he refilled the glasses. "Just be careful. Okay?"

I gave him a small smile. "I will. I'm not a complete idiot, ya know."

He chuckled. "Jury's still out on that. Ow!" I smacked him upside the head. Sam laughed and shook his head.

"You worry to much, jerk."

"I've been telling him that for years." When I looked at Sam, I noticed a woman at the bar checking him out.

"Hey Sammy. Sexy red head over there likes what she sees." He turned slowly and smiled at the woman.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to the bar."

Dean gave him a wink. "Go get 'em, tiger." With a laugh, Sam got up and went to sit at the bar. "So." Dean turned to me and refilled my glass. "How about a little drinking game"

"That depends." I took my shot and held out my glass. He filled it with a smile.

"On what?"

"What kind of game you wanna play."

For the next hour we played never have I ever. The longer we went, the more outragious things got. We laughed and drank. Then drank some more. After an hour we were both pretty drunk. I sat my shot glass on the table, rim down.

"I don't know about you, but I think I've had enough."

"You're not chickening out on me, are you?"

"Me? Never." I stood and stretched, arching my back. I was still wearing the black dress, so the hem rose to an almost indecent height. I watched as his eyes went to my legs. "I just thought we could take the party back to the motel."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Why don't you go get another bottle and meet me back at the room?" He stood quickly and headed to the bar. I laughed as he speed walked. Grabbing my room key, I headed out. 

As I was entering the room, I saw him walk out of the bar. I gave him a wicked smile as I shut the door. Tossing my room key onto the small dresser, I sat down on the bed. Crossing my legs, I leaned back on my arms. Not a minute later he came into the door, holding a full bottle of Jack. Shutting the door behind him, he slowly walked towards me. I didn't move, just watched him as he closed the distance between us. Instead of sitting beside me, he simply stood in front of. His eyes were bright as he stared down at me. He opened the bottle and took a quick drink, then held it out to me. I uncrossed my legs and leaned forward. I grazed his fingers with my own as I took it. My eyes never left his as I took I long drink. When I pulled the away, I licked my lips. He took the bottle from me and set it on the bedside table. His hand wrapped around mine and he pulled me up to stand. There was no space between us. Brushing a few stands of hair away from my face, he sighed.

"You really are an angel."

Smiling, I ran my hands up his chest and up his shoulders. I pushed his leather jacket down his arms and let it fall to the floor.

"Tonight I'm not."

Unable to contol ourselves, our lips met. The kiss was gentle at first. But it quicky became deep and passionate. My hands roamed his sculpted chest and stomach. Pulling away slightly, he lifted his shirt and tossed it to the floor. I let my fingers trail along the top of his jeans. His muscles jump at the contact. With delibrately slow movements, I undid the button and zipper and dipped my hand into his boxers. He was already hard. He let out a gasp as I wrapped my fingers around him, rubbing my thumb over its tip. My other hand slid to his muscular ass and pushed the restraining material down. Barely moving, he kicked them off. I let my nails graze a trail from his ass to the inside of his hip. Again his muscles jump. With one hand still wrapped around him, I gently pushed his backwards until his the back of his knees hit the other bed. Forcing him to sit, I slowly got down on my knees. Those bright green eyes were filled with lust. My eyes never left his as I slowly wrapped my lips around him. He threw his head back with as he moaned. I slowly trailed my tongue along his length, forcing more moans from him. My strokes were long and slow. 

With a growl, he picked me up and pushed me to our bed. As I looked up and him, He trailed his large hands up my legs. Starting at the top of my stilettos and up to the hem of my dress. I closed my eyes as his lips followed his hands, gasping when he nipped at my inner thigh. He chuckled at my reaction and did the same to my other thigh. Again, I gasped. My back arched as he pushed up the hem of my dress and ran his hands over my hips. He slowly crawled up my body and looked into my eyes. Neither of us moved for a moment. Then his gaze traveled to my shoulder as he slowly pushed the strap from my dress down my arm, then the other. Taking his time, he trailed kisses up my shoulder, to my neck. Again he nipped at me, making me arch my body into his. As he continued his sensual assault on my neck and shoulders his right hand slowly ran up my thigh. My muscles tensed when his fingers grazed the inside of my hip. His hand froze just below my belly button as he kissed my neck. All at once, his hand slid down, his fingers entering me and bit down on my neck. A loud moan escaped me as he moved his hand back and forth, his palm massaging my clit as his fingers penetrated me. The muscles in my stomach began to clench as the pleasure built. My hands roamed his muscular chest and back as he continued to suck on my neck. My moans became louder and animalistic. When I thought my muscles couldn't get anymore taught, my orgasm radiated waves of pleasure through my body. As my moans turned to screams, Dean increased the pace of his hand and bit down hard on my neck. Making me orgasm a second time.

My breathe came in ragged gasps as my muscles started to relax. I felt Deans lips gently kiss the tender skin that he had bitten. His hand still stroked me, making me moan softly. Unable to take anymore, I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him onto his back to straddle him. I leaned down to kiss him gently as I slowly rubbed his length with my own tender flesh, but I didn't let him enter me. Each time he tried to deepen the kiss I would pull away and stop moving my hips. After I pulled away a second time, he groaned. As he did I leaned forward again and put all of my passion into the kiss, and slowly lowered my hips. He threw his head back and moaned. With slow strokes, I moved my hips up and down. I gasped as his shaft stretched my inner walls. His fingers dug into my hips as he looked up at me. The entire time we never broke eye contact, not wanting to miss a single moment. My strokes gradually became faster. When they became more frantic, Dean sat him and adjusted me to straddle his lap. He kissed me passionatly as his hands pushed down the top of my dress, exposing my breasts. Bending his head down, he took one of my hardened nipples into his mouth. A low moan escaped my lips as he nipped and sucked on the tender flesh. I wrapped one hand in his hair and the other grasped his shoulder, digging my nails into him. His finger tips dug into the flesh of my ass as we both grinded against each other wildly. The sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the room, joining my cries of pleasure. Using his hands, he increased the pace of our strokes. As I felt my orgasm growing I opened my eyes to look down at him. wrapping my fingers in his hair, I gently pulled his head back. Those green eyes stared straight into my own. It pushed us both over the edge, making us climax together. Again, my moans turned into screams. Dean moaned loudly as he seed spilled into me, thrusting harder than ever.

We stayed that way, with him still inside me, as our breathing slowed. When our breathe no longer cam in ragged gasps we opened our eyes and looked at each other. We said nothing for the longest time, just looked at each other. 

"Lilly?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

A large smile spread across my face. "I love you too."


	14. Daddy Dearest

Placing his hands on either side of my face, he lifted my head to kiss me. When he looked back into my eyes, his gaze was full of worry. "When we go after Lucifer, I want you to stay with Bobby." I pulled away from his hands.

"I'm not going to sit this one out."

"Lilly, please-"

"No." I climbed off of his lap to stand infront of him. "I lost everything that night in the dinner. Because of him and his damned demons, I killed the only family I had left. I am not going to stand by and do nothing."

Dean stood and walked up to me, placing his hands on my arms. "I'm not going to put you in the line of fire. If the colt doesn't work, if it doesn't kill him, he's going to be pissed. I won't let you be around when that happens." Shaking off his hands, I fixed my dress and walked to the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get some fresh air. Or are you not going to let me do that, either?" All he did was sigh. "That's what I thought." I slammed the door as I left. Taking a deep breath, I started walking. Betweeen the sex and the argument, my pulse was racing. After a few blocks, I came to a park. Sitting on one of the benches, I laid my head in my hands. Why did he have to ruin the moment? Everything was so perfect in that one moment. He had to go and open his damn mouth. His protectiveness was one of the things I loved about him, but it also frustrated the hell out of me.

A sudden breeze blew through my hair, acompanied by a familiar sound. I didn't bother looking up. "Are you here to tell me stay home too?"

"No, I'm not." I looked up as Cas sat beside me. 

"Gotta say, I'm kinda surprised."

He looked down at the grass with a confused expression. "I don't understand why, but no, I don't want you to go. The thought of you in harms way worries me, but I know it is something you must do."

I smiled and nudged him with my shoulder. "Well, look at you. Being a protective uncle."

He smiled and turned to me. It was the first time since I punch Gabriel that I had seen him smile. "Perhaps that is it. Gabriel is my brother, and you are his child."

"So everyone keeps reminding me." My tone was harsh when I spoke.

"Lilly?" I looked back to him. "Though it may not seem like it to you, he did his best to protect you." My brow furrowed as I looked down at the grass. "If anyone knew of your exsistance, they would have killed you. If I had known about you back then, I would have killed you." My eyes went wide as I turned to him. 

"Why didn't you kill me when you found out what I was?"

"It is hard to explain." He was silent for a moment. "I have come to care for man, feeling emotions that I did not know exsisted. Before I met the Winchesters, the only thing that mattered was obeying the orders I was given. Now, I find myself doing what my newfound emotions feel is right. When I found out who your father was I felt the need to help you." His expression turned gentle as he looked at me. "I also felt how much Dean cared for you. He loves you."

A small smile came to my lips. "I know. I love him too, but he can be a real pain in the ass."

"If you are speaking figuritively, I strongly agree." That made me laugh. Cas' smile broadened. "He worries about what will happen to you if he and Sam are not strong enough to resist Michael and Lucifer."

I straightened and looked at Cas. "What do you mean by resist?"

His brow furrowed. "Resist saying yes to becoming Michael and Lucifer's vessel. Did they not tell you?"

"No, they sure as hell didn't." I stood and started walking back to the motel.

"Where are you going?"

"To raise a little hell of my own." My heels clicked heavily as I strode quickly down the sidewalk. When I got to the motel parking lot I saw that the light was still on in our room. Qiuckly sliding my room key, I burst through the door, making it slam into the wall. Dean and Sam were sitting on the beds facing each other. They jumped a mile when I came in. "When were you planning on telling me?"

They gave each other a confused look. Sam raised an eyebrow. "Tell you what?"

"That Michael and Lucifer were planning on wearing you like a prom dress." Neither of them said annything. They both lowered their eyes. "God damn it, say something!"

Sam spoke first. "At first it was because we didn't know if you were going to go dark side."

"And when you realized I wasn't?"

Again Sam looked down. "We didn't want you to worry. Besides, it doesn't matter because it''s not going to happen."

"It does matter. You should have told me this from the beginning. I had the right to know."

Dean stood and came towards me. "You're right. We should've told you. You had so much on your plate already and we didn't want to add to it."

Tears started started to blur my vision. "What would I have done if you both caved in?" Dean pulled me into his arms and held me tight. "If you both disappeared, I wouldn't know what happened to you. Not knowing if you were dead or alive."

Dean laid his head on the top of mine. "We're sorry. We should've told you."

I quickly wiped away my tears and stepped away from him. "Okay. Is there anything else that you haven't told me?" I looked back and forth between them. "Anything at all?"

"Sam wears womens underwear." Sam threw the box of kleenex from the side table at Deans head. "Ow!"

"That's everything. I swear" Sam gave me a small smile.

"Wait a minute." I looked up at Dean. "Who did tell you?"

"Cas paid me a visit at the park. He thought I already knew." Dean rolled his eyes. "Hey, he was defending you."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Did he hit you with the car again?"

"Hey, that was an accident! And no." Dean ran his hand through his hair. "I don't think she should be with us when we go after Lucifer."

"What? Why not?"

"What do you mean 'why not?' It's to dangerous."

"Dean, she has as much of a right to be there as we do."

I leaned back against the wall and folded my arms, smirking. "Told you so."

"It's too dangerous!"

"And leaving her alone with Bobby isn't? What if we're wrong and things don't go the way we want? There would be noone there to protect her. Whether you like it or not, she'd be safer with us."

Dean made a few unintelligable sounds as he looked back and forth between me and Sam. The smirk never left my face. "You're my brother. You're suppose to back me up." Sam just shrugged. After a moment, Dean sighed in defeat. "I'm gonna take a shower." 

Grabbing up one of his bags he headed to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

I walked over and sat across from Sam. "Thanks for that."

He smiled and shrugged. "Well, it's true. You should be there."

"So, did you have fun with your red headed bar maiden?" His cheeks turned red as he looked down and chuckled. "You dog!" He tried to swat my hand away as I ruffled his hair.

He cleared his throat. "I hear you haven't done so bad yourself."

"Depends on what he told you."

Again he chuckled. "It takes a lot to get him to actually say how he feels."

"Ya think?" I bent down to undo the straps of my shoes. "I'm not as weak as he thinks."

"He doesn't think you're weak." I raised an I brow. "He knows how strong you are. It's not your strength he's worried about. It's his."

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it. People who spend a lot of time around us tend to end up dead. We've lost a lot of people we care for. If he loses you, it would break him. He's always considered it his job to try and protect everyone, no matter the personal cost. Whether you can defend yourself or not doesn't really play in to his thought process."

I tossed my shoes onto one of the bags by the dresser. "Well, how did you get him to lighten up on you?" When I turned back to him, his eyes were on the floor, but I could see the pain in them.

"I screwed up big time, and I don't think he's forgiven me for it. I'm not sure if he ever will."

"How the hell were you suppose to know that Lillith was the final seal? Is he really still angry about that?"

"It's not the fact that I killed her. I chose a demon over my family. Kind of a capital offense in the hunting business."

"You're his brother-"

"And that's what makes what I did even worse. He saw it as failing to protect me from myself. He doesn't want to fail you too. If something happens to you, it would kill him." I stared down at my hands as I thought about it. Sam was right. If something happened to Dean I would feel the same way.

"Thanks for killing my good mood."

"That's what family's for." I looked up at him and smiled. That's exactly what he was, family. With a sigh, I stood and walked to the bathroom. "Try to keep it down so I can get some sleep."

I laughed and shot him a wink. "Ain't no rest for the wicked, Sammy." He laughed as he got up and started to rummage in one of the bags.

Quietly, I opened the door. Thick steam hit my face as I closed the door behind me. Over the sound of the running water, I heard Dean humming the melody Bon Jovi's Dead or Alive. Tiptoeing to the back of the shower, I peeked around the curtain. His head was under the stream of hot water, letting the shampoo slowly run out of his hair. The view was excellent. Doing my best not to move the curtain to much, I leaned towards him and stretched out my arm, giving him a pinch on the ass.

"Jesus!" He spun around quickly, spraying me with water. 

"Shit!" When the water hit my hand resting against the shower wall it slipped, making my tumble into the tub. I twisted quickly and landed on my ass, with my legs dangling over the edge of the tub. I looked up at him and gave him a small wave. "Hey." He just looked at me with wide eyes for a moment, then he burst out laughing. I couldn't help but join in.

"What the hell are you doing?" 

"Well, the plan was to scare you. But it seems to have backfired." The tub was small, so I couldn't really move. "Think you could help me up?" He looked as if he was considering it, then he leaned to the side. The spray from the shower head hit me in the face. "Ah!" I started flail around, trying to get up. "Damn it, Dean!" All I heard was him laughing. Unable to see thanks to the water, I reached out my hand. When I found his ankle I pulled.

"Oh shit!" Suddenly, he fell on top of me with a grunt. I started to laugh, but water sprayed into my mouth. Making me start coughing and sputtering. Dean pushed himself off of me and onto his knees. "Try not to choke." I held my mouth open, then turned and spat the water at him. It hit him square in the face. "Aw come on!" Again I burst into laughter, making sure I didn't choke again. When I looked back up at him he was smiling.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I know you just want to keep me safe." His smile faded. "But I need to do this." He stared at me for a moment then sighed.

"I know you do. I'm sorry for being a dick about all of this." That made me smile.

"So, are you gonna help me up now?"

"In a minute." He grabbed my legs and swung them into the tub, dragging me towards him. Before I could react, he was on top of me, kissing me passionatly. When he pulled away we both gasped for air. "Okay, now you can get up." He stood and held out his hand. I grabbed it and he hauled me up. He looked me up and down. My hair was drenched, as was my dress. 

"You owe me a new dress."

"Hey, you started it. I just finished it." 

I chuckled as I stepped out of the tub. Dean swatted my ass, making me jump, then returned to showering. I looked down at my ruined dress and sighed. Looking around, I spotted his fresh clothes on the counter. With a smirk, I peeled off the dress and laid it over the sink. I threw on his t-shirt, which fell down to my mid-thigh. I thought about taking the pants too, but decided against it. When I opened the door I saw Sam laying in his bed reading a book.

"What happened to getting some sleep?" I walked to one of my bags and grabbed some shorts, slipping them on under the shirt.

"What happened to keeping it down?" He had a smirk on his face. "Sounded like an elephant stomping around in there."

I held out a strand of wet hair. "I tried sneak up on him. It didn't end well."

The water stopped and Dean yelled from the bathroom. "Where's my shirt?"

Sam and I both laughed. "I commandeered it!"

As took a step towards the bed, someone knocked on the door. Sam quickly jumped out of the bed and peered through the peep hole. "Great." He turned to look at me. "It's Gabriel." I sighed and put my hands on my hips, nodding at him. Sam opened the door and Gabriel quickly stepped passed him. "Come on in."

Gabriel ignored him and looked at me. "Lilly, I need to talk to you."

"Give me my shirt back." Dean stepped out of the bathroom in just his pants as he dried his hair with a towel. He froze when he saw Gabriel. Gabriel's eyes took in my wet hair and baggy shirt, then went back to Dean. His eyes narrowed. Suddenly, Dean flew through the air, slamming into the wall by the bed.

"Dean!" Sam tried to rush to him, but Gabriel sent him flying into the same wall.

"Dad, stop it!" I grabbed onto his arm. "Leave them alone!" He shook me off and raised his hand. Dean slammed back into the wall, his feet leaving the ground. "I said, leave them ALONE!" Raising my own hand, I hit Gabriel with all of my energy. He was launched into the wall by the open bathroom door. Dean hit the floor with a loud thud. I ran to him and Sam. "Are you guys okay?" Before they could answer Gabriel started to get up. I stood and faced him, putting myself between him and Dean. "Try it again, and I will launch your ass into the next county."


	15. To Forgive, Or Not To Forgive? That Is The Question.

He slowly stood, but he didn't look at me. His eyes were focused on Dean. "You touched my daughter? My daughter!"

Dean grunted as he stood. "It's not what it looks like. I care about her."

"Oh really? Well, that makes it perfectly fine!" His voice was heavy with sarcasm. "If you EVER touch her again I will-"

"You'll do what?" I stepped infront of Dean, blocking him from view. "You left to protect me. I get that now. But you have no say when it comes to who I let into my life."

"They'll get you killed!"

"Then I'll die fighting for what's right! I'm not going to run and hide, like you did." As soon as I said it, I felt regret. He stared at me with a hurt expression. "You need to leave, Gabriel." When I called him by his name he flinched, as if I had struck him. 

He looked back to Dean. "If you hurt her, I swear on my life that I will hunt you down." With a final look at me, he vanished.

Trembling, I turned to Sam and Dean. "Are you guys alright?"

Sam was holding his shoulder. "Just a few bumps and bruises. Dean?"

Dean was watching me with sad eyes. "I'm fine."

Sam walked back to his bed and plopped down. "How did he even know we were here?"

"I told him." All three of us jumped when Cas spoke. "He said he needed to speak to her. I did not realize it was not a good time."

"It's okay, Cas. He was going to find out eventually." My voice was soft as I spoke. 

Dean walked up to me. "Lilly, I-"

"It's okay. I think we should all get some sleep." Cas nodded, but watched me with concern. When I gave him a small smile, he vanished. I looked up at Dean with a tired smile. "Can we just go to bed?" He looked at me for a moment, then nodded.

We cleaned up what we could and crawled into bed. I curled up against Dean and he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer. We simply laid there in silence until Sam started to snore.

His arm tightened around me. "I'm sorry."

I let out a heavy sigh. "You don't have anything to apologize for. I should be apologizing to you."

"For what?"

"Well, my dad did kind of throw you around like a rag doll."

He chuckled. "Well, I'm a lot tougher than a rag doll. He was just looking out for his family. That, I can understand." He took a deep breath. "I still think he's a dick. But I do understand where he's coming from."

"Well, you two are just peas in a pod huh?"

"I wouldn't go that far." I felt his lips press lightly on the top of my head. "Try to get some sleep." Closing my eyes, I scooted closer to him. It only took a few minutes before I fell asleep.

When I woke up, both Sam and Dean were still snoring loudly. Not wanting to wake him, I simply laid there. I had a gut feeling that this small moment of normalcy was going to be the last for a while. Suddenly, he lips started to twitch and his eyes quickly moved back and forth under his lids. He was dreaming. His brow furrowed as his whole body began to twitch and spasm, his hand clenched on my side.

"Dean?" I sat up on my elbow and gently patted his chest. His eyes still moved rapidly beneath their lids. "Dean, wake up." Suddenly his eyes opened wide and he grabbed my wrists, rolling on top of me. I gasped as his grip tightened. His eyes were open, but they weren't focused. "Dean?" My voice was barely more than a whisper. He blinked away the fog and stared down at me. My eyes were wide as I stared at him. He quickly let go of my wrists and sat up on his knees.

"I- I'm sorry." Slowly, I pushed myself up and leaned against the head board. "Did I hurt you?" I shook my head as I watched him carefully.

"You were having a nightmare."

He sighed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." I scooted down the bed to sit next to him. "Was it another flashback?" When he nodded, I laid my hand on his. "Dean, look at me." He continued to look down at the blankets. I poked his forehead with my free hand. When he looked up at me I leaned forward and looked directly into those bright green eyes. "I know what happened down there." His eyes widened. "And no, it wasn't Sam or Bobby who told me. You talk in your sleep. It didn't take me long to put two and two together. You are not a monster. You are stubborn. You are pig headed. You brood way too much. You are one of the strongest people I have ever met, and you fight for the people you love. You can be a pain in the ass." That made him smirk. "But you are my pain in the ass. What happened in the pit can't change what you are. The one good thing that has come out of everything that has happen in the last few months was meeting you guys. Meeting you." I got up on my knees and grabbed his shirt, pulling him forward to kiss him. His eyes went wide for a moment before kissing me back. I pulled away suddenly. "Now, go get dressed. We've got a world to save."

He shook his head as he smiled. "What the hell have I gotten myself into with you?"

"Oh, you're definitely in over your head. Now go on." I gently pushed his shoulder. With a chuckle he got up and grabbed some clothes, heading to the bathroom. When the door closed I smiled. "You can stop pretending to sleep now." I looked over to see Sam roll over to face me.

"How'd you know?"

"Because the constipated moose sounds you were making stopped shaking the room."

He laughed as he sat up. "I'm pretty sure the only person who's ever gotten away with talking to him like that is Bobby."

"What can I say? I've got the magic touch."

"That you do." He stretched and yawned. "He needs someone to give him a swift kick in the ass sometimes."

"He's not the only one."

He raised a questioning eyebrow. "Who do you mean?"

"I mean you, grumpy. Just because you've made mistakes in the past doesn't mean you have to keep punishing yourself for it."

With a deep sigh, he stood and started rummaging through his bag. "What I did was a lot bigger than a simple mistake."

"You have to be the dumbest smart person I've ever met."

"Now what's that supposed to mean?"

"Yes, what you did was wrong. In all honesty, it was horrible. But you know what you did was wrong, and have done everything in your power to try and make things right. You can't let what you did in the past define your future."

"Well, that's a lot easier said than done."

"Then start doing." He shook his head.

Dean came out of the bathroom in fresh clothes. "All yours Sammy." Sam kept his head down as he went into the bathroom. He sat on the bed to put on his boots as I got up and started getting changed. "Okay, what's going on?"

I took of my shorts and Deans shirt and slid on a pair of jeans and a green tank top. "What?"

"What were you talking about that made Sammy look more depressed than usual?"

"Forgiveness." I watched his expression carefully. He looked down and focused on his boots. But not before I saw the cold look in his eyes.

"Ah." That was all he said. I grabbed my socks and combat boots and sat across from him. Still, he tried to focus on his boots.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Nope."

"Then I'll ask anyway." He sighed and sat up. "Have you forgiven Sam for what happened?"

"It's not that easy."

"And why is that?"

"Because he walked out on his family. He walked out on me when I needed him the most. Not once, but twice. He chose a demon over his own brother." He angrily ran his hand through his hair. "I know how sorry he is. I really do. But I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive him for that."

"Dean, he's still your brother."

"I know that, but how the hell am I ever supposed to trust again? He did nothing but lie to me as soon as I came back. I sold my soul for him, and all I asked in return was for him to stop using his psychic crap. My dying wish, and he didn't even try to keep his promise."

"You may not think so now, but I believe that you two will be able to work things out. The bond you two have is a lot stronger than the anger you feel now."

"It isn't anymore."

Sam came out of the bathroom, but hesitated when he saw the look on Dean's face. I gave him a sympathetic smile. With a deep breath, he walked over to his stuff and started gathering his things. "So, you guys about ready to go?"

Dean stood and grabbed his own things. "Yup. Let's get moving. We're burning daylight."

We all packed our stuff into the impala and hit the road. I automatically got into the back seat, making Sam sit up front. Both of them gave me an exasperated look, but I simply smiled at them. Everyone was silent for the first few hours. Eventually I had enough awkward silence.

"So Dean, is it true that a cat made you scream like a thirteen year old girl at a Justin Bieber concert?" Sam busted out laughing. I looked at the rearview mirror to see Dean glaring at me.

"Who the hell told you that?"

"Oh, no one. I think I read it in a book somewhere."

Deans eyes went wide. "You didn't?"

"Oh, I most certainly did. Did that waitress ever get rid of that red rash?" Sam started laughing so hard he was in tears.

Dean glared at Sam and punched him in the shoulder. "You shut up."

"Oh, Sam? How's the genital herpes healing up?" Dean laughed so hard he was snorting.

"I do NOT have genital herpes!"

"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm just glad you're taking medication for it."

Dean was gasping for air between snorts of laughter. This time Sam punched him in the arm. "It's not funny." 

With the mood lightened, the drive went by a lot faster. I continued to ask them about some of the stuff in the Supernatural books, and Sam's super fan Becky. We started talking about some of the stuff from the website. Including the slightly disturbing fan fiction stories that were out there. Some had Sam and Dean doing some very incestuous things with each other. Neither of them wanted to talk about those ones.

"Oh Sam, you'll enjoy this one. One of the more popular story lines going around now is about Destiel."

Dean looked at me in the mirror with a confused expession. "What the hell is a Destiel?"

"Oh, it's about you in a very steamy relationship... With Cas."

"Oh, come on!" Sam started laughing so hard that he had to wrap his arms around his sides. "That's just plain wrong!"

I gave him a wicked smile. "Brings a whole new meaning to the saying 'touched by an angel,' huh?" Sam bent over and laughing.

"Okay, time to change the subject." Dean shook his head and made a disgusted noise.

After that, we talked about anything and everything.

It wasn't long before we pulled up in front of Ellen's house. As we pulled up Ellen came out and stood on the porch, she had a determined look on her face. Dean parked and we all got out of the car. Sam's brow furrowed. "What's up, Ellen?"

"We found him. Gabriel was right. The devil's in Carthage."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really like for you guys to tell me what you think so far. If you have any suggestions or questions, please let me know!


	16. Abandon All Hope

Jo helped Sam and Dean get everything together while I called Cas. Once we were all together, we worked out a game plan. Bobby would stay at the house and hold down the fort. I would go with Sam and Dean. Cas would ride with Ellen and Jo. There were demonic omens all over the place, forming a perfect circle around the town.

I sighed as I looked over the maps. "Why the hell would he be in some small town in Missouri?" I looked up at Cas. "What is he looking for?"

Sam walked up behind me. "You think there could be another devil's gate?"

Cas shook his head. "There's no gate anywhere near there." He leaned on the table to get a closer look. "But he wouldn't be there for no reason. He's after something."

"Well then." Dean threw the last bag over his shoulder. "Let's go give him a little something of our own."

Bobby wheeled himself out to the porch to see us off. The others didn't say goodbye, but I stopped on the steps and turned back to him. "Bobby?"

"Yeah, darlin?" I had planned on saying goodbye, but I couldn't get myself to say the words. He saw me struggling and simply smiled. "I'll see you when you get back, kiddo. You be careful out there, and watch out for those boys."

I smiled and nodded. "Yes sir." With a knot in my stomach, I jogged over to the impala and got in the passenger side.  
Even though we were silent for most of the drive, it seemed too soon when we passed the sign saying we were just five miles out. I glanced over to see Dean's knuckles were white against the steering wheel. Looking out the window, I reached over and gave his thigh a gentle squeeze. He let out a deep breath and put his hand over mine, giving it a tight squeeze. Glancing back at him, he was still watching the road. But his other hand had relaxed a bit. I smiled out the window as we entered town.

We drove through a small neighborhood. As we looked around, things seemed eerily still. When we started to drive past small shops, my jaw dropped.

Dean kept looking around. "This place is a ghost town."

Sam grunted in agreement. "It's completely empty."

"Stop the car." My voice was barely over a whisper.

"What? Why?"

"Dean, stop the car." He stopped at a stop sign. I immediatly got out of the car.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean tried to grab at my hand, but I pulled away.

"It's not empty." As I looked around I felt a chill crawl down my spine. Every where I looked there were men in black suits. Their faces were creased with wrinkles upon wrinkles. Their lips were the dark purple of a aged corpse. They didn't even acknowledge our presence. All of them were staring in the same direction. East.

"Lilly, get back in the car." I heard the car door creak as Dean started to get out, but the radio started to crackle.

"Dean, Sam? You guys there?" Ellen's voice came from the radio.

Dean got back into the car and grabbed it. "Yeah, we're here. What's going on?"

"I think you guys should make your way over here. We're on main street."

"On our way." He set the radio back on it's hook. "Lilly, get back in the car."

"Go. I'll be fine." I continued to weave around the strange men, trying to find what they were looking at.

"Damn it Lil-"

"Look." I pointed down one of the side streets, where Cas was walking down the middle of the road. "I'll go straight to Cas. It's okay. Go see what Ellen and Jo found." With an exasperated sigh, he reached over and shut the passenger door. Hitting the gas pedal hard enough to slam Sam back into his seat.

Making sure not to bump into any of the strangers, I made my way towards Cas. He was also observing them, trying to figure out what they were looking at. I stopped next to him, still taking in my surroundings.

"You can see them?"

I nodded. "What are they? Why couldn't Sam and Dean see them?"

"You can see them because of what you are. They're Reapers."

I stared at him in awe. "Reapers, as in the grim reaper?"

"They transport souls to their final destination."

"Why are there so many in one place?"

"I don't know." He turned to look at me. "But it cannot be good." His eyes shifted to look at something above me. I turned to see someone moving behind a dusty window on the top floor of what had to be a small apartment building. "Stay close to me." I nodded as he touched my shoulder. In the blink of an eye were standing in a musty room, looking out the same window down to the street.

"Hello Castiel." The voice came from behind us. As we both turned around, Cas pushed me behind him Before my eyes could adjust to the lack of light, bright orange flames burst to life making me cover my eyes. "And you brought our niece. How nice." Unshielding my eyes, I looked at the man standing outside of the large circle of fire. He was about the same height as Cas, with sandy hair. His skin was extremely pale, except for where it seemed to be peeling away like a raw sunburn. When his eyes met mine I felt every hair on my body stand on end.

Cas' eyes narrowed. "Lucifer."

"So, I take it you're here with the Winchesters."

"We came alone."

"Loyalty. Such a nice quality to see in this day and age." He paced around the outside of the flames, watching us with a large grin on his face. Cas moved as well, keeping himself in front of me. "I'm told you came here in an automobile."

"Yes."  
"What was that like?" His face showed genuine curiosity. 

"Uh, slow. Confining."

"Mhmm." Lucifer simply nodded. When he looked up, he looked me straight in the eye over Cas' shoulder. "It's been a long time since I've seen one of you. Never a girl, though. I mean, I had heard Gabriel was slumming it, but a human? I never could see the appeal." Cas apparently knew what I was going to do, because he reached back and grabbed my wrist. "Oh, fiesty."

"Leave her alone."

Lucifer clicked his tongue. "Oh, you know I can't do that."

Cas stared at him for a moment. "What's wrong with your vessel?"

"Yes," he raised a hand and gently touched the peeling skin on his face. "Nick is wearing a bit thin. He can't contain me forever."

"I won't let you take Sam Winchester." As he spoke, I caught what sounded like dogs barking and howling somewhere outside. My insides went cold.

"You know, you of all people should be rooting for me to win this."

"Why would I want you to succeed?"

"Think about it. I rebelled because I couldn't go along with His divine plan. You rebelled because you couldn't go along with his plan. If Michael wins, if he is able kill me, you're the next public enemy number one. Join me, Castiel. Join me and we will show him just how flawed His great plan is."

Cas was silent for a moment. "No."

A woman with long dark hair walked into the room. She looked up at Lucifer with a smile. "We have them cornered." I tried to lunge forward, but Cas still held my wrist in an iron grip. The woman looked over at me and winked.

Lucifer turned back to us and smiled. "Well, I have a ritual to get to. Why don't you two stay awhile." He looked over at me. "The answer is yes by the way. Holy fire works on you too." With that, he vanished.

The woman turned to us with a large smile. "We're going to heaven, Clarence!" She walked around the cirlce, still smiling. 

Cas watched her, but every now and then I would catch his eyes flickering around. Careful not to make myself obvious, I tried to find what he was looking at. Something moving caught my eye. One of the bolts on the pipes in the ceiling was turning. I glanced down to see his left hand twisting minutely. I turned my eyes back to the woman.

She noticed me watching. "You sure don't look like much."

I smiled. "Step inside the circle and I'll show you what I can do."

She threw back her head and laughed. "We already took care of your little blonde friend." My insides froze with dread. The sound of an explosion shook the walls, making all of us duck as dirt fell from the ceiling. 

"Cas?" He looked at me with worried eyes and shook his head. My eyes narrowed. "I'll rip your demonic little heart out of your chest." My voice shook with anger. 

"Now that's the spirit! Our father says you're the one who can get us upstairs if he falls. Since that won't happen, I'll make sure I get to be the one to cut up that pretty little face." Cas turned and looked at her.

"You talk to much." The bolt fell to the floor and the pipe behind her came swinging down, knocking her forward and into the fire. She screamed in pain as Cas walked over her body like a plank. I quickly followed, making sure to slam my foot down on the back of her head. As soon as we cleared the holy fire he grabbed my shoulder. In a second we were standing next to the impala, which was empty. "Stay here."

"What? Cas no. We gotta find them!" Cas turned to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"I will get them. I need you to stay here."

"I can help-"

"Lilly. Please." I looked into his pleading eyes. With a sigh, I nodded. "Be ready to leave."   
After he vanished I got in the drivers seat of the impala. The sun had set, making the town seem even more eerie. The was still smoke coming from whatever had exploded. I couldn't unravel the cold knot in my stomach. What the hell had happened?

Movement to me left caught my eye. Dean jumped in the passenger seat, Sam and Cas in the back. Dean tossed me the keys. "Drive!"

I started her up and hit the gas. "Where's Ellen and Jo?!"

"They're gone." Tears filled my eyes as I turned to Dean. He was staring out the windshield. As I opened my mouth to say something, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Sam met my eyes in the rearview mirror and shook his head. He face was streaked with dirt and tears. Clenching my teeth, I turned back to the dark road. 

We drove into the night. Sam asked a few times if I needed a break. Each time I just shook my head. Keeping my eyes on the road kept me busy. After maybe a half hour Dean finally spoke.

"Where were you two?" He never took his eyes off the road ahead. Cas started to tell him what happened.

I tuned them out as I drove. My mind kept going to Ellen and Jo. The sound of the explosion. Jo and I laughing in her bedroom together. Tears started to blur my vision. I tossed my head slightly so my hair fell over my shoulders. Blinking them away, I tried to clear my mind. Soamething touched my thigh, making me jump. I looked down to see Deans hand. He was still staring outside, but when I wrapped my hand around his he closed his eyes.

It was still dark when we pulled up to Ellen's home. The front door was open and Bobby was on the porch. We didn't bother grabbing our bags. All of us got out and walked up to the house with our heads down.

Bobby looked at us. "Ellen?" Sam shook his head. "God damn it." He turned quickly and went inside and we followed him in. Sam went and sat on the couch. Dean walked straight to the kitchen to grab a beer, tossing one to Sam and myself. When he offered one to Bobby, he shook his head. "What the hell happened out there?"

Dean opened his beer and took a long draw. "The colt didn't work. I shot him right between the eyes and he got right back up."  
"Balls." He shook his head and roughly rubbed his eyes. "What happened to Ellen?" All of us were silent. All I could do was open my beer and start drinking. 

Sam sighed. "Meg was there. She sicked her hell hounds on us. Jo pushed Dean out of the way, but took a nasty hit." I glance at Dean, who was staring absenty at the floor. "We baracading ourselves in a hardware store. She was," Sam ran his hand through his hair. "It was to deep. She insisted on giving us a head start. We made a bomb. They were going to let the hell hounds in and set if off. Ellen wouldn't come with us. She stayed to let them in. She stayed with Jo."

Bobby jaw clenched. I could see that he was trying to hold himself together. Finishing my beer, I walked past Dean to the kitchen to grab another. That's where I stayed while they told Bobby everything.

Bobby turned on Cas. "And where were you? Why weren't you there to help them? To heal Jo?"

Cas stared at Bobby with sad eyes. "Lucifer trapped Lilly and I in a ring of holy fire. With her angel blood, she was trapped as I was. There was nothing I could do."

Sam wearily rubbed his eyes. "What the hell are we gonna do, Bobby?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. But, for now, I think everyone needs to get some sleep. We can figure things out in the morning."

Everyone finished their drinks and headed off to bed. I stayed downstairs to bring our stuff in from the car, taking my time. After bringing in the last bag, I went upstairs. I had been sharing the room with Jo. When I went upstairs, I paused just before Jo's room. The door had been shut when we left, but now it was opened. Leaning in the door, I looked in to see someone standing by her dresser. It was Dean. He was staring at the pictures sitting on it. They were all pictures of Jo, Ellen and Ash. I watched him from the door, trying to decide if I should try talking to him, when he let out a deep sigh.

"You gonna stand out there 'til judgement day?" When he glanced over at me, I gave him a small smile.

"I wasn't sure if you would want company." I walked over and looked down at the photos. "There was nothing you could've done." He didn't say anything, just continued to look at the photos.

Suddenly, he shook his head and walked towards the door. "I'm going for a walk."

"Okay." I watched him leave the room, and shortly after I heard the front door. With a sigh, I looked back at the picture of Jo behind the bar of the roadhouse. Tears started to run down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Jo." My voice was barely over a whisper. "If I had gotten back in the car, if I had listened, I couldve been there. I could've done something. You didn't deserve this." I wrapped my arm around myself, trying to hold back my sobs. "I swear, we'll finish this. We'll make things right. I promise" Unable to stay there any longer, I quickly walked down stairs. I couldn't get my self to sleep in her room, so I went back to the living room and laid down on the couch.  
For the longest time, I simple laid there looking up at the ceiling. Listening to the clock tick into the silence. When I finally looked, I saw that it was after one in the morning. Dean still hadn't come back. I fought the urge to go looking for him. He would come back when he was ready. With a sigh, I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes. Exhaustion quickly took over, and I fell fast asleep.

I don't know how long I slept, but I woke to the feeling of rocking. When I opened my eyes I realized that I was in Dean's arms and we were now in his room. He gently laid me on the bed and walked over to the other side. I stretched with a yawn. "You didn't have to carry me."

He gave me a weak smile as he stripped down to his boxers and got into the bed with me. "You were snoring loud enough to wake the dead. I didn't think you'd wake up."

When he got under the blankets I rolled onto my side, wrapping my arm around his waist and curling up to his side. He slid one arm under my head and the other laid on top of my own. "I don't snore."

"Oh yes you do." He kissed the top of my head. I tilted my face up to meet his lips with my own.  
"Are you okay?"

He gave me another weak smile. "Not really."

"Me either." I laid my head on his shoulder and gently hugged him tighter. "We'll make things right. We can finish this, no matter what."

"Yeah." His voice didn't sound the least bit sincere.

"We will. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking that, once I finish the season five story line, I would continue with the same characters into season six. I would really like your opinions. Would you keep reading if I continued the story?


	17. Mad As A Hatter

The next few days were spent doing constant research, trying to find anything that might help us kill Lucifer. It wasn't looking good. Cas checked in a few times, but he wasn't doing any better than we were. He was still convinced that he could find God, and that he would stop all of this. The rest of us weren't as hopeful. 

Though Sam kept trying to keep our hopes up, the general mood stayed somber. Dean hadn't been the same since we came back from Carthage. He tried to pretend that he was fine, but I knew he was putting on a show. Something was different, like he had given up hope but didn't want us to know. Every time I tried to talk to him about it he would say I didn't know what I was talking about. It hurt that he wouldn't at least try to open up with me. Eventually, I simply stopped trying. We still slept in the same bed. Hell, we even still had sex. But we never talked about what was truly bothering us.

Sam could tell something was off, but tried to act like everything was normal. It was after almost two weeks when he finally said something. I was upstairs in the room Dean and I shared, getting dressed after my shower, when there was a knock on the door. I threw on some shorts and a t-shirt and opened the door.

"Hey Sam. What's up?"

He had his hands in his pockets. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, come on in." I stepped aside and grabbed my towel off the bed to finish drying my hair. "What do you wanna talk about?"  
When he turned around around, he had a worried look on his face. "You and Dean." With a sigh, I walked over and sat on the bed. "What's going on with you two? I tried talking to Dean the other day, but he just brushed me off. Something is up."

"I don't know, Sam." I roughly worked on my hair. "I've tried, I really have, but he just won't talk to me. I understand that he still feels guilty for what happened to Jo and Ellen. Hell, I feel the same way, but he's completely cut me out. It's like-" I stopped and shook my head.

Sam sat down beside me. "It's like what?"

My hands fiddled with my towel. "It's like he's given up. He still says that we'll find a way to stop this whole thing, but I don't think he really believes it. I'm scared, Sam." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "I'm scared he's actually considering saying yes to Michael."

Sam put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me in to a hug. "That's not gonna happen. He's not going to give in."

I sniffed and gave an unamused chuckle. "You sound about as convincing as he does."

He gave me a quick squeeze. "I mean it. Dean may not have very much faith in me, but he loves you more than anything. He wouldn't throw that away so easily. He's just feeling guilty for what happened to Jo and Ellen. You know how he is. He always feels that the weight of the world is on his shoulders. That it was his responsibility to protect them. Even though there was nothing any of us could've done."

I let out a shaky breath. "I hope you're right."

"Lilly, are you in here?" We both looked to the doorway to see Dean standing there. When he saw Sam holding me, his gaze turned cold. "Am I interupting something?"

I sat up and sniffed, giving him a small smile. "We were just talking. What's up? Did you find something?"

His expression went blank. "Not on the Lucifer front, but we got a call from an old friend." When he looked to Sam, I saw his face tighten a bit. "You remember Martin?"

Sam knit his brows together for a moment. "Martin Creaser? Dad's buddy?" Dean nodded. "Isn't he locked up in a mental institution?"

"Yeah, but he called asking for help. He says something is killing the other patients."

I raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Are you sure he not just, you know, mental?"

Dean shook his head. "He may be a bit crazy, but he knows what he's talking about when it comes to this kind of thing. He's a good hunter."

Sam and I exchanged a quick glance and I shrugged. "Okay, let's check it out."

Sam was a bit surprised when Dean didn't argue about me going with, but we both listened to what Martin thought was going on. Something was making the patients look like they had commited suicide, but one of them swore that he saw a monster attack the woman who in the cell across from his. In my opinion, it sounded like it was just the imagination of a mental patient going wild. But Dean swore that Martin wouldn't have called if there wasn't something really going on. It seemed as if Dean was trying to push aside what was going on and trying to distract himself. If there really was something killing people, we couldn't just ignore it. So we all got our stuff together, said goodbye to Bobby, and hit the road.

About eight hours later we were sitting in an office of the Glenwood Springs Psychiatric Hospital in Ketchum, Oklahoma. Doctor Fuller watched me skeptically.

"So," he looked back down at the forms I had filled out. "You say you were referred to us by a Doctor Babar?"

I gave him my sweetest smile. "Yes, sir. I just don't know what else I can do. My husband and my brother-in-law are convinced that they have to save the world."

The doctor turned to look at Sam and Dean, who were both looking down at their hands and sulking. "Okay, why don't you boys tell me what's going on?"

Sam sighed and looked at him with a pleading expression. "I messed everything up. Because of me, the world is going to end. I didn't mean to do it. How could I have known that killing Lillith would set Lucifer free and start the apocalypse?"

Fuller raised an eyebrow. "And why did you kill Lillith, Eddie?"

"Duh, she was a demon." He looked at Docter Fuller as if he should've known the answer.

"How is it you are planning on stopping this, apocalypse?"

Dean stared him straight in the eye, his expression completely serious. "I have to let the angel Michael possess me so he can fight and kill Lucifer."

I leaned forward and looked at the doctor, my eyes pleading. "Please doctor, do you think you can help them? They have to get better. I just want them back to normal so we can get back to work."

"What work is it they need to get back to?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, hunting demons, of course. I can't have them hallucinating about the end of the world when we're in the middle of fighting a demon. They could get killed!"

Fuller smiled and folded his hands on top of his desk. "I know just what to do."

About ten minutes later I was sitting on a hospital bed, getting a medical exam done. I kicked my feet back and forth as Nurse Foreman checked my blood pressure and heart rate.

"Don't you worry now." Her voice was soft and soothing, like she was talking to a five year old. "We're going to get you all better." I just smiled at her as she finished. "Alrighty then, Ashley." She got up and handed me some neatly folded clothes. "You can go ahead and put these on and head to the day room. I'm sure the other residents can't wait to meet you."

"I can't wait to meet them either." With a smile, I watched her leave the room. I quickly took off the hospital gown and put on my new wardrobe, which consisted of blue drawstring pants and a slightly loose fitting white t-shirt. There were no shoes or socks. Apparently they though shoe strings were a bit to dangerous to give the crazies. Once dressed, I headed down the hallway, making my way to the large day room. There were patients sitting at tables playing card games or watching tv. Some were just standing there with drool hanging from their open mouths. After looking around, I finally spotted Sam and Dean and made my way over to them.  
Sam looked up as I approached. "Aren't we looking all dolled up?"

I gave him a smile and spun in a circle. "You know, crazy is the new black." Sam laughed and Dean smiled, shaking his head. "So, did we enjoy our medical exams."

Dean fidgetted in his chair. "I think they were a little too thorough."

"Sam? Dean?" We all turned to see a short, balding man shuffling towards us. "Is that you?"

They stood and Sam held out his hand. "Hey Martin. Long time no see." Martin ignored his outstretched hand and pulled Sam into a big hug. "Oh, okay then. Uh, it's good to see you too."

He finally let Sam go and latched on to Dean. "Okay, Martin. That's enough."

Martin let him go and smiled. "It's so good to see you boys!" He turned and looked at me, looking worried. "Who are you?"

Sam patted his back. "It's okay, Martin. She's with us. This is Lilly."

Martins' smile returned. "If you're with them, then it's good to see you too." Before I could back away he grabbed my arms and dragged me into a tight hug.

"Uh, thanks. Nice to meet you." After about thirty seconds he hadn't let me go. I looked to Dean with a pleading expression. He grabbed Martins' shoulder and pulled him off of me.

"Okay, that's enough getting to know each other."

Martin stumbled back and smiled. "I like her." Sam laughed and shook his head.

"Why thank you, Martin." I gave him a wink and Dean cleared his throat, giving me an exasperated look. Turning to Dean, I gave him a smug smile.

Dean snapped his fingers infront of Martins' face. "Focus Martin. Tell us what's going on."

We all sat down at the table as Martin filled us in on what was happening. "Back in the old days, I could've taken care of this easy, but now?" He shook his head. "There's been five deaths so far. They were all deemed suicide, but I know they didn't kill themselves. I knew every one of them. None of them would've killed themselves. Susan, the woman who died a few days ago, was about to be released. She had gotten better. There's no way she would've hung herself." Martin looked up at something behind me and smiled nervously. "Hi Doctor Fuller."

We all turned to face him. "Well, just look at you three. Making friends already? I'm glad." He clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Why don't you join Martin for a group session?"

I smiled up at him. "That would be nice." The four of us stood and started to follow Martin when the Fuller grabbed Deans' shoulder.  
"Why don't you hang back here, Alex? You'll be joining the afternoon group."

Sam and I quickly glanced back at him. He gave us a tiny nod, so we quickly followed Martin into the hall. We went into a large room that had a bunch of metal folding chairs sitting in a large circle around the middle of the room. More patients were filing in, so we quickly picked our seats. I sat with Sam and Martin on either side of me. 

A doctor I hadn't seen before came in and sat in the only empty chair, directly opposite of us and looked around with a big smile. She was middle aged with greying brown hair and a kind smile. "So, who would like to start us out?" A small man with dark hair and a lot of stubble raised his hand nervously. "Yes, Jason."

His eyes darted around the room. "I know what I saw the night Susan died. She didn't kill herself." The other patients all started to murmer nervously. "It was a monster. A moster killed Susan."

The doctor looked over her glasses at him. "Now, Jason-"

"I know what I saw! It's hunting us! It's real, and it's going to kill all of us!" The room errupted with worried shouts.

"Alright, everyone calm down!" She raised her hand in the air, and everyone immediatly went quiet. "Now I'm only going to say this once. There is no monster. Jason, you are just getting everyone riled up. What happened to Susan is very tragic, but she was not killed by a monster. Now, we will say nothing else about this matter" Jason quickly looked down at his lap and started wringing his hands. "Now, who would like to go next?"

The three of us gave each other a knowing look as the others began to talk how they were feeling. The session dragged on for an hour until the doctor finally brought things to a close and dismissed us. We didn't see Dean when we got back to the day room, so Sam and I played a game of checkers while we waited. After I had beat Sam for the third time, Dean finally made an appearance. Sam and I got up and followed him into the hall.

Well," Sam whispered. "You find out anything?"

"Other than everyone here is a few fries short of a happy meal? No. What about you guys?" We told about the man, Jason, at the group session. "We need to find this Jason guy before the monster does."

"Hey." I got their attention as I noticed a woman with long blonde hair was heading right for us, looking straight at Dean. Without so much as a hello, she grabbed Deans' face and pulled him into a deep kiss. His eyes went wide as he looked from the woman, to me. As quickly as she started, she pulled away from him and started walking back down the hall putting an extra swing in her hips. I looked back to Dean with an eyebrow raised and my mouth hanging open. "What the fuck was that?"

Sam just stared at him. "Dude."

Deans' mouth opened and closed silently as he stared at me. "I- uh- she-" I folded my arms over my chest and waited for an aswer. "She kissed me!"

"You put up one hell of a fight."

"I didn't-" He turned to Sam. "Sammy, help me out here!"

Sam put his hands up. "Oh no. I'm not touching this one."

"Dude!"

"We'll wait for light's out and then go looking for Jason." I quickly turned on my heel and started walked back to my room.

"Lilly-" he turned on Sam. "What the hell man?! You're suppose to back me up!"

"There's no way I'm getting in the middle of that."

"You are such a dick."

"Hey, I wasn't the one tongue wrestling with a crazy chick in front of my girlfriend."

"I wasn't- she kissed me!"


End file.
